Prince Charming Number Three
by Spykee
Summary: An innocent little crush on school heartthrob turns into a rescue mission when Natsu figures out all is not well in the world of Gray Fullbuster. Who would've guessed that his damsel in distress was the hero of his own story, selling his body to nut jobs and assholes in exchange for... what exactly? WARNINGS: lemon, yaoi, bondage, abuse. (GRATSU)
1. Innocent Little Crush

**Chapter 1: Innocent Little Crush**

 _"_ _Are you sure about this, Zer?" He asked, not knowing yet that this moment would change his life forever thereafter. Not knowing that agreeing with his brother, taking that step across the threshold, was the one thing that stood between him and the chaos that became his life that evening._

 _"What could possibly go wrong?" the other replied, his smile kind and innocent as always but a hint of mischief in his voice that made the younger doubt his brother._

"Natsu, Lucy!" Levy was waving at them enthusiastically from her chair, cheery as always, "over here!" Her petite form only recognizable in the thick crowd of the lunchroom, because of the telltale blue mop of hair that defied all the rules of gravity; bouncy and cute, just like the girl herself.

The two addressed looked at each other and smiled, tightening the hold on their trays as they maneuvered through the mass of bodies that were moving every which way and all seemed to have the single goal to keep the blonde and pinkette from their table and their friends.

Lucy used her sweet voice and kind smile to excuse herself and quietly order people to move over with a 'please' and 'thank you' just for formalities, although her voice did lack the venom it could have had had she not been in such a good mood that particular day.

Natsu, on the other hand, used one hand to hold his foodtray high up above his head and used his free hand to push people out of the way creating a path of swearing and cursing students with angry glares directed at the pink haired, who in turn only had eyes for the red and the blue in the distance.

In the defense of the crowd, the lunchbell had only just sounded, which always meant chaos for all the different groups of people that tried to find one another in the huge dining hall, but the chaos always ended rather quickly as well, and even before Natsu and Lucy had reached their table had the masses seemed to have quieted down and settled into seats and onto tables left and right. It was also then that Natsu spotted Gray, which caused him to trip over his own feet and loose his tray anyway, letting it go airborne and fly right into poor Lucy's back.

"Gah!" Natsu said as he stumbled and caught himself on the arm Droy extended towards him, "thanks. Gee, gotta watch my footing!" he looked at the leftovers of his food which were littered all over Lucy's tank top and shorts, "uh, sorry Luce…" He rubbed the back of his head in apology, knowing his blonde best friend was quite the fan of this particular outfit. Damn, and she'd been in such a good mood today, Natsu was already mourning the pleasant person she'd been all morning.

Yet, to his surprise, she started giggling as she turned around, "Natsu, you're such an idiot!" she laughed, not even seeming remotely angry with the pinkette, "look what you did, I love this shirt!" she stood up from her chair and wiped down the sides of her tanktop, which'd had some mashed potatoes on one side, and what looked like orange juice on the other. "Gah," she tutted as she took the napkin from Droy's tray and dabbed at a spot of sauce she found on the back of her tanktop when she pulled the fabric to the front, "I suppose I'll have to go home and change before the party then." She smiled and sat back down, happily munching on her food.

Natsu looked back at the foodline, pouting when the sight confirmed his suspicions that the line had grown about 5 times the size it was when he'd gone to get food with Lucy. He sat down grumbling slightly as his stomach growled automatically.

"You seriously got to get over yourself, Pinkie." Gajeel said from his side, he leaned in a bit in what Natsu assumed was supposed to be attempted subtlety, but with his low base-like voice, the distance didn't really matter because practically everyone at their table could hear them.

"Maybe if you whisper just a little louder Gray will hear and beat my ass." Natsu growled back, annoyed at the raven's loud voice. He knew the guy meant well, and he tried really hard to be friends with all of Levy's friends but truth be told Natsu and Gajeel clashed with each other more often than not.

"Damn sure he will if he hears." Gajeel hissed, his pierced face pulled into a sneer, "he's not the dreamy prince charming you're expecting him to be, Pinkie."

"Fuck you know about my expectations," though he looked away from the tall male in denial, Natsu knew that he was right. He really did know, yet it didn't stop his gaze from travelling over to the male a couple tables over, sitting with what high school movies would dub 'the cool kids'.

As some sort of peace offering, which Natsu greatly appreciated and accepted, Gajeel held out one of the apples he'd scooped from the fruit corner. The punky metal-fan always ate a lot during lunch break and Natsu could only assume it was needed for the amount of muscle on him.

Natsu took the apple and beamed at him, forgive and forget right? Seemed like a fair trade. The apple was joined with half a sandwich Lisanna handed him from across the table, "I hope you like peanut butter."

"Thanks Lis!" contently he munched on the food that wasn't nearly enough to subdue his never ending cravings for food but at least enough to keep him quiet for a little while longer. He smiled happily at one of his closest friends and got a wink in return.

Natsu knew that Lisanna had a little bit of a thing for him still, and even though they dated when they were younger, and Natsu really loved the girl, he had no romantic feelings for her. Not in the same sense, at least. It's not because he was exclusively into guys, because he wasn't, he thought. He'd so far only ever been gay for Gray, and everyone was at least a little bit gay for Gray. It wasn't that big of a deal, yet, and ironically, only Gajeel knew about it. For some reason that ignorant prick had managed to find out, maybe because he was persistent and curious, or maybe because he was sort of friends with Gray and his group and was therefore more observant when it came to Natsu's loving glances in their direction.

No, people in general thought he'd end up with Lucy, which he was pretty sure would not happen. He liked Lucy, sometimes he even thought of her as hot or sexy and he could even imagine himself being with her, if it wasn't for the fact that Natsu knew with a 100% certainty that Lucy was, in fact, a bit of a player. It wasn't a general known fact and Natsu only knew about it because he spent most of his time with the blonde, but her phone was always blowing up with all types of suggestive texts and messages which she would shamelessly reply in the same sense. Sometimes there was one she liked in particular, like this guy Cancer she met at the club a couple weeks back, and then she'd tell the rest of their friends as well, keeping them wisely in the dark about the other 11 guys she was texting at the exact same time.

Sometimes Lucy said she wouldn't mind having Gray slide into her DM's, which Natsu never greatly appreciated, not because he thought Gray was supposed to be all his, and not even because he was jealous of the fact that she would probably have a much better chance at him than Natsu did, but because she was objectifying him; thinking she wanted him only because he was hot –which he was. Natsu, on the other hand, had known Gray since they were little kids and went to preschool together, only until Gray had to switch schools for one reason or another. They hadn't been close friends back then, in fact; they were always fighting when they were little kids. But through those fights Natsu knew that he got to know Gray on a whole other level than all those other kids did. When they met again in high school much had changed and Natsu thought for a while that the raven had forgotten about him altogether. A little into the freshmen year, though, Natsu had been rummaging through his locker and his report card had fallen out, he wouldn't have noticed at all hadn't Gray actually called him by his name and pointed it out to him. In junior year they'd shared a couple of classes and in senior year they shared nothing but Gajeel.

"So, Natsu, will you be there?" Natsu blinked, realizing the platinum haired girl had been talking to him for a bit and hoping that the fact that he hadn't heard a word she'd said wouldn't offend the kind girl too much.

"Natsu," Lucy said, with a roll of her eyes, "she's talking about Mirajane's party. You know it's tonight, I've been telling you about it all morning."

"Oh, right." Natsu sighed, of course; that was why Lucy was in such a great mood. Lisanna's older brother and sister were both part of the in-crowd, for Mirajane was captain of the cheerleading squad and Elfman was your typical jock. Since their parents were on a weekend trip, Mirajane and Elfman had decided that a party would be in order, and since they needed Lisanna on their side, obviously, and they weren't terrible people themselves either, they told Lisanna to invite whoever she wanted. Now their little friend's group wasn't particularly unpopular or anything of the sort, but they weren't really on the invite list for the important people in the school, people like Mirajane Strauss, so this was quite the happening for those of the group that fancied the ideal of popularity. "I'm not sure."

"Ahw come on, Natsu!" Lucy whined, "it won't be a party without your crazy ass there!"

And Lisanna chimed in with a giggle and a nod, "please? For me?"

It was that moment exactly when Erza decided she had to make her presence known from where she'd previously been conversing with Levy, "you should, Natsu. You hardly ever come out of the house in the weekends anymore." Leave it to Scarlet to turn inviting him to a party into an intervention.

Unwillingly, Natsu shot a look at Gajeel, knowing he was still listening to the conversation and also knowing the black haired man would attend.

Gajeel shrugged and snorted, "don't look at me, Pinkie, I sure as fuck don't want you to come. Besides, if it helps your decision…" he looked at Natsu meaningfully as he said, "not everyone's going."

Natsu knew he meant Gray, of course he did. The pink haired sighed and rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead, "I actually have plans already." He lied.

"Plans? On a Friday night, you?" Erza frowned at him, clearly not believing a word he said.

Natsu nodded thaughtfully, "yeah, I was going to go out with um…" He looked around for ideas, which was stupid because everybody in the whole damn school was going to this party, probably, "Sting!" he wasn't in this school.

"That's odd, Rogue told me to pick them up at Sting's house at 7." Gajeel, the prick, said very unhelpfully.

Natsu shot him a deathglare, and rolled his eyes, of course Gajeel didn't actually have his back, what was he thinking, trusting the guy! "I meant Zeref, Zeref's taking me out tonight."

Erza narrowed her eyes, making sweat break out on Natsu's forehead. "Zeref, huh?" but then a glint in her eye sparkled, which truly gave Natsu goose bumps, "I suppose I'll have to reschedule with him for you then." She took out her phone and scrolled through her contact lists, the phone was ringing even before Natsu could protest to the redhead phoning his brother.

 _"_ _Erza? Hello."_ Zeref's usual kind voice said with a hint of amusement, Erza Scarlet didn't normally just call him and if she did it usually meant that Natsu was in trouble; which was always funny to the short man.

"Good afternoon, Zeref, I hope I'm not calling at an inopportune moment, I was just wondering what kind of plans you and your brother have for tonight." Her gaze remained focused on Natsu, showing him that she was not fooled by the lies he spat.

There was a second of silence on the other side of the line before Zeref chuckled, _"right, our plans. After a whole lot of nagging I finally got him to agree to come to this awesome club with me tonight. You can come with if you want, I'm not sure it's really your scene, however."_

"Oh," Erza blinked before she cleared her throat, "no, that's alright, there was a party tonight and I thought maybe I could convince Natsu to come along but it seems he's already going out then."

 _"_ _Yes,"_ another one of Zeref's chuckles made Natsu sigh in relief, his brother truly did have his back, _"he sure is."_

After hanging up, Erza apologized to Natsu and Natsu generously forgave her for ever doubting him. And smug as he was, Natsu enjoyed his lunch all the more because of it, happily eating Lisanna's peanut butter sandwich and reminding himself to thank Zeref later.

* * *

The rest of the day went by a lot more quietly, for his excuse marvelously got him out of Lucy's blabbering about the party that night, and even in the class he didn't have with her, his other friends more or less dropped the subject of the party all together with him.

It was after the end-of-day bell that his peace and quiet got disturbed when Gajeel placed both his hands on Natsu's desk, making the sleepy pinkette –math did those kinds of things to him- look up in confusion.

"Listen, Pinkie," his gruff voice hummed as he tried to whisper, not like it mattered much since the class was emptying as quick as it always did at the end of the day. "You know I'm not your friend and honestly I don't really care at all if you get hurt but the shrimp will not forgive me if you got disappointed and I could have helped you, so here's the deal; Gray's not a fun guy, he's not even nice, for the matter. He's not what people expect him to be, he doesn't go out, or party, in fact I don't think I've ever heard of him having plans on a Friday or Saturday evening. I don't know what kind of crooked stick he's got up his ass but I have a feeling he's got more skeletons than you can fit in your cupboard-sized closet. He's a total basket case, Natsu, and I don't think he's good for you, for anyone for that matter."

Natsu's eyes had gone wide at the rambling Gajeel had just done. Despite the disclaimer at the beginning, it almost sounded as though he cared, especially during that very last sentence, which got Natsu curious: "did he… hurt someone you know, Gajeel?"

Knowing he hit right on the mark, Natsu shut his mouth when Gajeel averted his eyes. For him to get shy or hurt, that was uncommon. "Juvia and I used to be best friends, did you know that?"

Juvia was on the cheer squad and was always hanging around the in-crowd, she was quite nice, actually, and really bubbly, in the good sense. It was not a secret that she had a crush on Gray, either – and with crush, Natsu meant crush his bones every morning when she tried to hug or kiss him and every time she tackled him in the hallways. He knew that Juvia and Gajeel were friends, he even knew she was one of his closest friends inside the popular circle, but best friends is a whole other territory, one Natsu didn't even think the buffoon was familiar with.

"Yeah, I don't know why but she got obsessed with him, yet the way he treats makes me wanna…" he growled as he took one of his hands off the table and slammed it back down in a fist. "I'm not gonna tell you what to do and if you get hurt you can't come crying to me but if Lev asks, I warned ya." He didn't dirty any more sympathetic words on the pinkette as he turned on his heels and walked out the room.

Natsu followed him quietly, smiling reassuringly at the teacher that held open the door for them and had been so kind as to let them have their conversation.

* * *

 **AN:**

That was kind of an intro-chapter; so Natsu's Natsu, Lucy's Lucy and Gajeel is Gajeel as much as I can get their characters right. More about Zeref and the way Natsu's family works will be in the next chapters, but yes they're brothers and although I'm trying to keep Zeref the least OOC possible, he will be Natsu's brother in the story and they are very close for reasons I'm not willing to tell you yet.

This chapter was rather safe, but lemons will appear in later chapters.


	2. The Cockpit

**Chapter 2: The Cockpit**

He'd put minor thought into Gajeel's warning on his walk home, not because he didn't believe what the metal head had said, not even because he didn't care. The fact remained that it didn't matter, because Natsu wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't going to the party, and neither was Gray, for that matter, so he was never going to get a chance to interact with the raven that held a special place in his heart. He was never going to be part of the in-crowd and therefore even if he wanted to act on his little crush, he would never have a chance. It was just an interest, at most a distraction for him to think or fantasize about when he was bored and it was never going to be anything more than that.

What he had thought about, was all the ways he would thank his brother when he got home. So when he pushed the door open to his home with a shit eating grin the size of a pineapple, he couldn't help but pounce on the shorter, but much older, guy. "Zeref, you're a fucking angel!" Natsu cheered, "God, I love you!"

Zeref chuckled from below him on the floor, as he'd not managed to withstand the impact of Natsu's attack and tipped over, crashing butt-first into the floor with Natsu on top of him, "thank you, I love you, too."

Natsu jumped up and closed the door that he'd left open in favor of hugging his brother first, "You can't believe how much they were nagging me, I mean, if you hadn't-" he rambled on about the nuisance his friends could be and everything Lucy'd been talking about and how he'd have to socialize with Gajeel and Zeref just let him throw it all out and chuckled and smiled in response. "So, movie night tonight?" Natsu asked eventually, sitting down at the kitchen table and waiting for his brother to set the tea in front of him.

Though Zeref showed him a surprised look instead, "tonight?" he seemed genuinely dumbfounded for a second but Natsu then found that glint of mischief his brother's eyes and smile tended to hold, he was a master manipulator after all, even though Natsu forgot quite too often, "we're going out, tonight, Natsu?"

Natsu's face fell, "no, no, no, no! That was just an excuse so I didn't have to go to that stupid party where I'd have to be at my best behavior all night as to not embarrass my friends."

"Oh, no." Zeref said, and although he didn't say it anywhere near sternly, Natsu already knew he'd lost, he'd lost this argument as soon as he'd said Zeref's name at the lunch table with Erza. "We have plans tonight." He smiled a kind smile that left no room for argument and said instead, "would you like me to pick out your clothing or can you do that yourself?"

Instead of answering, Natsu just dropped his head onto the table and wondered if going out with Zeref was really better than going out with his friends. Especially since Zeref was rather, well… gay, and was very much into Natsu being gay as well and would therefore definitely be in for dragging Natsu to some sort of gay bar or setting him up with a friend or even a prostitute for that matter.

Zeref calmly poured some tea into Natsu's mug, "drink it while it's hot, Natsu, otherwise it's wasted on you."

Natsu grumbled a little but lifted his head from the table and sipped the tea. Zeref knew him well enough to know that he liked the drink best when it was scalding hot. He mumbled something incoherently and Zeref mercilessly let him repeat it a little louder, "you can't force me into talking to people." Natsu said, blushing a little and averting his gaze, slightly disappointed in the fact that he'd already given into going out tonight, but also knowing he always lost his fire quickly when in argument with his brother.

Zeref merely tapped his chin in thought for a second and then laid his hand onto Natsu's pink mop of hair, "only the barman and me, and you don't even have to hit on either of us." He winked and threw his little brother a cheesy smile to which Natsu replied with another loud groan, "don't worry, we're going to have great fun." He ruffled Natsu's hair, which he'd still been touching, and started cleaning up the tea supplies, "it's this club downtown that I've never been to, they say it's really great, but I just couldn't find anyone to go with me."

"Ugh, alright…" Although both of them knew he'd given in ages ago, his vocal agreement finally put a period behind the discussion and put it to rest until Zeref came into Natsu's room later that evening to pick out his clothing.

* * *

Apparently, 'down town' meant way too far to walk, and by the way Zeref had called an Uber, it also meant enough alcohol to make either of them unable to drive back.

Natsu'd once wondered out loud what kind of club they were going to, reminiscing his earlier thought about gay bars, which had sparked an almost mysterious glint in Zeref's smile as he evasively answered the question without giving any answers at all, making Natsu drop the question all together to which he later wondered why he even did that.

When they stepped out of the Uber, Natsu quickly realized they were in a part of the city he'd never been before, not in that time of the evening at least. The clubs lining both sides of the streets announced their specialties and club names with huge neon signs and dancing ladies of light. Palm trees and martini glasses alluringly misguiding people into thinking that particular bar or club was more sophisticated than any of the whore-shows on either side of them. Different kinds of music boomed out of the open doors and windows and even through walls and floors, in the case of underground clubs, making the atmosphere thick with loud basses that mixed and matched and made Natsu feel like they took control over the beating of his heart.

Zeref took Natsu by the wrist and dragged him further down the street, which was filled with people hurrying from club to club or just lounging out on the streets talking and laughing. Natsu's eyes bulged at the sight of all kinds of drunkards and stoners and all types of revealing outfits on boys and girls ranging from their mid-forties to around Natsu's age. This brings the subject to the exact reason why Natsu'd never been there at that time of the evening; he was only 18 years old and therefore not even allowed in any of the clubs and bars, and by the looks of it, neither were many people roaming around in the streets at the moment.

Zeref on the other hand seemed to know the place like the back of his hand, which was something, Natsu sweat dropped, since Zeref was known to get lost a lot in places and then just wander around until he found his way back. Yet he swerved around the masses of people, with Natsu in tow, like it was second nature to him and ignored the beaming lights that pulled Natsu's attention every which way, as though he'd seen it all countless times before. It even felt like Zeref wasn't looking at all where he needed to go, and that he just naturally knew when he was at the destination, because it seemed the first time that he turned his head to the side was after he'd stopped walking. "Ah, this is it."

Natsu followed his gaze to one of the clubs that perfectly disappeared into the mass at the first glance; bright neon blue letters announced that they were standing in front of The Cockpit. The name was decorated with equally blue and white lighted pilot logo underneath; a five-pointed star with wings on either side. Another dozen smaller stars littered around the letters, in all the bright colors of a neon rainbow.

Natsu looked at his brother, who looked smitten staring at the entrance to the club, where a small group of people crowded to get past the two large bouncers, and smiled a small smile. At least he made his brother happy tonight. Then he looked back at the impressive presence of the large building that seemed at least four stories high with all the windows closed yet a sea of light rolled out of the building through the door and remnants of it seemed to shine behind the thin curtains in the window, making the building look lively nonetheless. Somewhere an ominous feeling washed over him as he wondered what kind of life was going on behind those curtains that had to be shielded of from the night life on the streets, yet lit for the guidance of the inhabitants. What kind of club had multiple stories in use anyway?"

"Are you sure about this, Zer?" He asked, not knowing yet that this moment would change his life forever thereafter. Not knowing that agreeing with his brother, taking that step across the threshold, was the one thing that stood between him and the chaos that became his life that evening.

"What could possibly go wrong?" the other replied, his smile kind and innocent as always but a hint of mischief in his voice that made the younger doubt his brother. And Zeref strengthened his faltering hold on Natsu's wrist and pulled him towards the door.

For a second, Natsu wondered how he was ever going to get in, since he wasn't old enough, but when his mind focused on the two boys roughly around his age before him he slightly relaxed. Even more so when he noticed that the bouncers didn't even ask for an ID, yet frisked all the better for it.

When it was Natsu's turn to get frisked, a voice in the back of his mind was shouting that these two guys with tats and earrings were being particularly thorough searching his chest and ass and for a second his mind even wandered as far as to imagine one of them accidentally 'frisking' his crotch. Perhaps the thought was encouraged by the squeeze one of the bouncers gave his butt. But then again, it might've been all in his head.

After what felt like 10 of the most uncomfortable minutes of Natsu's short little life, he was let through and hastily latched on to his brother's waiting arm, knowing he looked like a wimp but convincing himself that it was alright for a little brother to seek protection with their older sibling in times of extreme discomfort and awkwardness. Zeref didn't seem to think it was weird at all, he just placed his free hand over the one Natsu used to grasp his arm and led him inside where a new exuberance of stimuli awaited to assault Natsu's senses.

Beaming neon lights and stroboscopes forced his eyes to dart left and right and then narrow to block out the blinding flashes. He raised one hand to help his eyelids on the matter and squeezed his brother's arm to signal that he was slightly depending on him to guide them for the time being.

In response, Zeref mercilessly dragged him along, making him stumble over his feet, shouting his objections as he bumped into people left and right, but knowing that his voice wasn't heard over the loud sensual music with a heartbeat like base.

When he finally decided he needed to see to survive this mess of limps, lights and music and he bravely took his arm away from his eyes he was shocked to say the least. Let's just say for one that Zeref had most definitely taken him to a gay… something. And second that that something was a strip club, with naked _male_ dancers. Also, there seemed to be a theme going on that had something to do with the bright neon's and UV-lighting that was all blue or purple tainted, as bright glow in the dark paint colors reflected from people's hands and and faces and bare chests in suggestive marks and messages or sometimes just handprints in places were hands should not be put.

Apart from the dancers on the stage, there were two more, distributed among the masses in cages that allowed them to stand up straight and were designed either to keep them in, or others out. By the way pink, orange and yellow hands were reaching in between the bars to leave their prints on straying limps, Natsu guessed it was the latter of the two.

All the dancers seemed in their midtwenties –legal age, at least, and they were nearly all picture perfect men with bulging muscles and v-lines and suggestive bumps underneath their tight and bright reflecting underwear, which seemed to draw all the attention despite the luscious moves the men made with their arms and the erotic expressions they pulled with their faces.

Natsu was, let's say, fascinated. Not directly aroused, but definitely interested in the very least. He would never completely abandon the thought of himself marrying a girl, and though the thought of liking men didn't disgust him he'd never imagined himself with any beside Gray. But looking at the way the lean bodies moved sure made him question his sexuality just a little.

His eyes were pulled towards one of the men on stage, a little younger than the others, by the looks of it, but taller than most. He was attractive, with his crimson eyes lidded halfway as they roamed the masses, resembling a predator in search of his next pray. His blonde hair looked styled and messy altogether, as though he'd run his hands through it a dozen times; which he probably had, judging by the way he was rubbing his hands down his body at that very moment.

When the predator's eyes found Natsu's staring at him, it sent a shiver down Natsu's spine and he wanted to look away, but couldn't when he spotted the dancer's tongue protruding through his lips, licking first the upper, and then the lower in slow, sensual movements, all throughout never breaking eye contact with Natsu.

The moment stopped when Zeref elbowed him softly, "what drink, Natsu?" he shouted overly loud into the pinkette's ear.

"Something alcoholic!" Natsu shouted back over the music after swallowing the lump in his throat.

Zeref eyed him knowingly and Natsu wondered if his observant and plotting brother had seen his brief 'moment' with the dancer. When the raven darted off towards the bar Natsu's eyes travelled back up to the stage to find the blonde, but he was already ogling some other guy nearer to the stage.

"Oi, you new here?" someone bumped into his side and Natsu looked up to find a rather dashing man standing next to him. He had yellow-ish semi-long blonde hair that fell straight down and covered his left eye. His grin was challenging and cocky, in an attractive way that still promised trouble. The man was shirtless, but a neon pink bowtie was tied around his neck, which matched the animalistic patterns he'd drawn in the same color paint on his lower arms and underneath and above his visible eye. He was wearing fancy white slacks that had handprints in all colors all over them. "The name's Jackal," he said, shortly, with a cheesy wink, "and if you want a night of fireworks and explosions, I'm your guy."

Natsu snorted lightly and gave him a disbelieving look, "I'm Natsu and I get the fireworks thing but what do explosions have to do with it?"

Jackal frowned and looked mildly annoyed before he grinned again, "cause we're gonna _bang_ until you _explode_." Despite the loudness of their surroundings, Jackal's words were as clear as day to Natsu, he couldn't even pretend he didn't hear them. Who'd that guy think he was, saying such blunt things.

Fortunately for Natsu, another guy in much the same attire –white slacks and a pink bowtie- came to his rescue, "Jackal, start working and stop pestering the young 'uns."

"Leave me alone, Temp. It's not like these kids don't got enough alcohol in their system." Jackal whined elbowing his equally gorgeous friend or colleague in the ribs.

'Temp' had a darker complexion with dark green spikey hair that he'd managed to tame. His overall look seemed bored and arrogant. He seemed way too stoic to be working in a strip club.

"What are you looking at, twink?" he said, though it didn't sound like a sneer, or even like an insult.

"Don't call him twink, faggot!" Jackal said with a roll of his eyes. Although Natsu didn't quite understand what was going on, he was kind of glad that the blonde was defending his honor, even if he was probably doing it to defend his own.

Temp muttered something that Natsu couldn't hear over the music but looked a lot like him saying "boom" before hitting the back of Jackal's head.

Jackal yelled something in defense, but Natsu was distracted when he found the familiar mop of black behind the two guys and pushed through to meet him. "Zeref!" He tapped his brother on the shoulder when the addressed didn't hear him and immediately took his drink out of Zeref's hand and took a huge gulp; he was going to need it if he was going to get through this night.

"Ah, Natsu!" Zeref said with a smile, "bad news…" he waited for Natsu's confused look before he chuckled, "only girls behind the bar!"

Natsu looked like he didn't quite follow for a second before he remembered the deal he'd made with Zeref over tea that included him talking to a bartender. "Right!" he shouted back, "but I already had somewhat of a conversation with them, so I'm good for the night." He pointed at the two guys still bickering behind him with his thumb and watched his brother stretch out to look over his shoulder.

"Ah, Tempester," Zeref said, with a content smile settled on his face as he sipped his drink, keeping his eyes on the waiters, as Natsu'd assumed they were.

"You know them?" Natsu's eyes narrowed in suspicion; his brother often didn't come home after a night out and although it was quite often because he got lost, Natsu knew it wasn't always and that his brother had a habit of ending up in other people's beds. Tempester was probably one of them. He'd already made up his mind that he didn't want to know the answer to his own question, so he cringed involuntarily when Zeref chuckled again and hung in to Natsu's ear to say: "best sex ever."

The night dragged on and Natsu actually caught himself accidentally having some fun every once in a while. For instance when him and Zeref were throwing dollars at one of the guys in the cages and when Zeref dragged neon green army stripes across his cheeks and Natsu gave his brother a cat nose and whiskers. They'd danced with each other and Zeref had laughed loudly as one of the stage dancers gave him a lap dance upon their tour through the mass.

They'd gotten drink after drink and Natsu got to realize that although the female bartenders, Seilah and Kyoka, were beautiful and quite hot, they were not as interesting as all the other guys.

Natsu was actually talking to some guest called Hibiki, who was telling him about how The Cockpit was a fusion between two old strip clubs; Tartaros and Avatar, whist Zeref talked to his friend Ren, when the volume of the music went down considerably and someone took the stage with a microphone in hand. It was an older guy, Natsu would estimate him around his mid-thirties, with dark hair and a stubble beard. He had a huge scar across the left side of his face that disappeared into his hair. Not only was he quite handsome, Natsu realized, he also looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah, good people of the night, welcome to our little devil's den. Gays and guys, welcome to another night at the new and improved Cockpit!" The dancers behind him had stopped dancing and moved to the back of the stage, clapping along with the audience's enthusiasm at the appearance of the man. "You may know me by many names, but I'm Silver and as you might know I'm in charge here." He waited for the cheers and the whistles of the people to die down. Natsu noticed Hibiki was among the enthusiasts. Silver laughed a booming laugh, "If you've visited in the last month you might've already seen these beautiful men," he gestured to the dancers behind him, as well as those in the cages, "but I feel that I must introduce you to them anyhow because you will see a lot of them, since Avatar and Tartarus joined forces; these are Arlock, G-Six, Jerome, Abel and Goumon."

Jerome, the name of the beautiful blonde. Natsu stored the name in the back of his head for safekeeping just when Jerome looked at him and winked. Natsu involuntarily blushed and forced his eyes to focus back on the raven, god he looked familiar.

"Now, the real reason I'm up here!" Silver said, and Natsu felt like everyone already knew the reason, for cheers and whistles only got louder and louder. "The announcing of tomorrow's theme through our traditional little showcase," the man's loud voice was barely audible over the hardly-contained excitement of the audience. "Here come's my son!"

Everyone cheered and Natsu's curiosity grew when Hibiki suddenly grasped him by his elbow and squealed: "this is the best part!" He pointed upwards and Natsu followed his gaze to see a cage like the ones the dancers had been in being lowered down to a little cleared out part in the audience that seemed to have a pedestal in it. Only when the cage was halfway down did Natsu's heart literally stop pounding in his chest since he could finally see what was in inside the cage. Or rather who…

 _Gray._

* * *

 **AN:**

So, that's where it all goes downhill I guess. This chapter is mostly to show what kind of people Zeref and Natsu are, both individually and together, and to inform you about Natsu's wavering sexuality. Also, let me introduce you to our main antagonist: Silver. Although I personally love Silver, I have a tendency to pose him as a bad guy because, well, he's an easy target. So, in this story, Silver will be a little more _Absolute Zero_ and a little less _Devil Slayer_ , if that makes sense. Also FYI, I stole the name The Cockpit from someone's blog online, couldn't find it anymore so can't credit them. Funfact; the strip club was going to be called Uranus Lounge, but that name kind of weirded me out too much and the Cockpit was a little more classy and subtle. Also, the Cockpit's crew is made out of both Avatar and Tartaros characters, if you hadn't already noticed.


	3. Disgustingly Beautiful

Warning: graphic sexual content & bondage

 **Chapter 3: Disgustingly Beautiful**

 _Only_ _when the cage was halfway down did Natsu's heart literally stop pounding in his chest since he could finally see what was in inside the cage. Or rather who…_

 _Gray._

The fair object of Natsu's obsession stood inside the cage, his arms raised high above his head, cuffs around his wrist connected to the roof of the cage by chains keeping him in such an uncomfortable position. His was stripped bare of everything except for what seemed like leather boxers, though when the cage turned slightly, Natsu could see that his behind was bared despite the fabric covering his front. Around his neck, Natsu found a collar with a dog tag with some inscription that Natsu couldn't quite read over the distance. A gag with a red ball was placed in his mouth, the leather strap around his neck keeping him from making any significant noises, whilst also allowing the drool to drip down Gray's chin onto his chest. Gray's eyes were wide and Natsu wondered if that was because he was shocked or embarrassed or sad. He wondered if the raven even wanted to be inside that cage, or maybe if it was all part of the character he was supposed to play. Maybe, however, maybe it was because he was hurt, Natsu thought as he looked closely, finding what looked like angry red marks on his skin that could possibly be created with a whip. He also spotted traces of bloodred substance that may or may not have been candle wax.

Natsu swallowed hard in shock as he found Silver beside the cage, which now hovered only centimeters above the pedestal, with a predatory smirk on his face. He also saw Gray's eyes narrow when he spotted the other. "Look what I made for you, I put a lot of effort into this." Silver said to the audience with clear amusement in his voice, all the while that one word he'd said stuttered in Natsu's head; _son, son, son_ , Gray didn't have a father. But he kept his eyes trained on the man who shared a striking resemblance with his childhood friend and gasped in horror when Silver put his hand up to the cage and pushed it roughly, making the cage turn harshly around its axis, due to which Gray got flung aside and hung limply in his chains. As the caged started to turn slower, Natsu could finally get a good look at his crush' ass; it was completely red, like it'd just gotten a beating. At the edges the bruises even seemed to hint towards the shape of fingers and in the middle the skin seemed so raw that it looked like there were some drops of blood on it.

Natsu's heart was beating in his throat. What was Gray doing there? Why did he look like that? Who was the man who claimed to be his father and why, God why, did Natsu feel his tight pants stiffening at the sight of his crush so helpless and bound. The last thought Natsu knew to shake off, which wasn't so hard as he was also fighting the urge to throw up at the miserable expression the gorgeous man wore.

"Guah!" Hibiki squealed once more beside him, "bondage!" and after the initial shock of the audience wore off, it seemed like the rest of the audience shared his excitement. "God," he continued and Natsu felt like placing his hands over his ears like a little kid so that he would not have to hear any more of it, "Ren, babe, look at that gorgeous face!"

Ren groaned in response, "he looks so damn submissive, God I just wanna…" He ended that sentence there, which didn't really help Natsu battle his upcoming rage at all.

The pinkette looked at his brother for support, but the bastard seemed equally smitten with the sight of Natsu's classmate, and what's worse is that he could just hear the raven when he hung into his conversation partner and said with a chuckle in a seductive voice; " _what_ do you wanna?"

Natsu stormed off before he could see the reaction of the other guy and didn't listen when Hibiki shouted his name. He was storming off. Not towards the exit, although it was tempting, not towards Gray even, but towards the fucking prick that claimed to be his father and put him on the spot like that. Oh how Natsu was going to teach that douche a lesson.

He stomped through the masses, trying to find that bastard raven when his ears picked up something; a loud gurgling noise that could have been a muffled moan. When he looked up Natsu noticed he'd been a lot closer to the cage than he'd thought and his curiosity pushed him to break through the thick crowd that was cheering and whistling and pushing and pulling even more than they usually did. Apparently, everyone wanted to get a closer look at Gray. When he finally came in contact with the iron bars he wasn't quite pleased with what he saw. From the opposite side an older man had reached into the cage and pulled Gray towards the bars, his pelvis just barely reaching the bars as the chains protested sternly. The strain on Gray's body could be seen by the fact that Gray was using the literal tips of his toes to keep contact with the floor as the man's hands rudely pulled him tight against the bars with his hands on Gray's bare and probably sore butt cheeks. Due to the pedestal, Gray's pelvis was at the same height as the man's chest. A deep blush covered Gray's face, as the raven had thrown his head back, small tears of either pleasure, pain or frustration gathering in the corners of his eyes as the man's face was kept close to Gray's crotch, though Gray's own form blocked the man from Natsu's sight and therefore he couldn't quite see what it was that he was doing though the discomfort on Gray's face told him quite enough already.

He was about to push aside the crowd and take care of it, when Silver's booming voice spoke over the loud music –the volume had gone up again after he'd stopped talking before- as he Natsu could just see him landing a big hand on the man's shoulder. "That's quite enough, Sugarboy." He said as he pulled his hand backwards, pulling the blonde man away from Gray's crotch. "If you want to lick his dick so bad, you're going to have to make a reservation for tomorrow, like all the other guests, now let go of my son's ass."

Sugarboy dejectedly let go of his strong hold on Gray's buttcheeks, but not before he gave them one firm squeeze. The lack of support made Gray stumble back wards and fall until he hung in his chains again, he quickly pulled himself up with his bulging arm muscles and stood to his feet, his eyes remaining focused on Sugarboy and Silver, who stood bickering by the side of the cage.

Natsu wanted to reach out, to touch Gray or call out for him, to let him know that he was there and show him that he was there for _him_. But Silver's message held him back; reservations. Reservations to lick… _him._ Silver was whoring out his _son_. Although that last term was still greatly doubtful because Gray didn't have a dad and Silver didn't deserve a son.

Natsu was staring at Silver, his eyes wide with shock, and flinched when Silver looked back at him, their gazes crossing and a knowing smirk appearing on Silver's face. Natsu quickly turned on his heels and attempted to run away into the crowd, but as he was doing so he got a sinking feeling in his stomach, Silver'd already seen him. He didn't quite know what that meant, maybe that he couldn't rescue Gray anymore, or maybe he was afraid that Silver was going to beat him up or in the most extreme form he might even put him in a cage beside Gray, that was just sick. The man didn't come across as violent at all, but then again, if Natsu'd seen the scarred man in the streets he wouldn't have guessed that he was a pimp that sold his sold his son to strange men for sex either.

His thoughts got stuck by the lump in his throat when a hand wrapped around his upper arm and Natsu forced his heart to slow down as he turned around, somewhere hoping it was Zeref but knowing that his brother usually had a 'warning: fragile, handle with care'-approach.

Standing face to face with Silver came as a shock nonetheless. As Natsu's rational and logical thinking had made him believe that Silver had no reason at all to approach him, yet for some reason he did.

"Hello," Silver said with a kind smile on his face, "I'm Silver, are you new here?"

Natsu reciprocated with a confused look, only breathing heavily as some type of response.

"Don't worry," Silver chuckled, "I know you're underage, but I won't tell if you won't." He winked, as though this all was a joke to him. As though his age could possibly be the reason Natsu was so freaked out. "What's your name?"

"Natsu," the pinkette choked out, softly tugging his arm to get free of Silver's grasp, without angering him. Silver obeyed him kindly.

"Well, hello Natsu, I've never seen you here before, are you new?"

Natsu nodded so slowly, he wondered if it was even perceptible for the raven.

"And you seem a bit uncomfortable with the scene you just saw, aren't you?"

Again, the miniature movement that affirmed the assumption.

"I'll tell you what," Silver smiled broadly, "tomorrow, Gray's accepting guests for the usual fee, of course, the theme remains bondage. I want my costumers to feel comfortable here and I think the only one who'll be able to convince you that nothing that goes on here is against his will would be Gray himself, right?"

Natsu couldn't possibly have an answer to that, maybe because he was only hearing half the words Silver said. Those words being _Gray_. That was the first time he'd heard anyone in there say the name out loud, almost as though it wasn't Gray that was drooling over his naked chest and showing his bare ass for a bunch of perverts to see. But it was Gray. Silver knew it, too, it was Gray Fullbuster.

"How about I'll get you one reservation for free? On the house, to get you comfortable." He pulled out his phone, even though Natsu had yet to register, let alone react, to the question. The bright light shone on his face as he scrolled down on his screen, humming in thought before he mumbled some things between which Natsu could just distinguish the "…he's nearly booked solid." Some thing started clicking in Natsu's head and at last Silver asked, "ah, how's 1AM. It's not our premium spot but if you want him untouched you pay full price," he chuckled as though it was funny, "I promise Gray will show you a real good time."

The mention of the name brought Natsu back to the conversation and he blushed at the insinuation. He was going to answer no, that he did not want to rape Gray, cause that was what it felt like to Natsu. Strapping your lover down and making them unable to protest like that, hurting them like that; that was rape.

But apparently, Silver didn't think so, as he smiled wickedly at the blush that colored Natsu's face, forehead to chin, "I suppose that would be a yes. Natsu Dragneel was it? That's settled then." He walked away before Natsu could come to his senses. When he did it was because he spotted Zeref in the corner of his eye.

He grabbed his brother by his elbow and yanked him harshly, making Zeref stumble and yelp in pain and shock. "Zeref, I want to go home, now."

* * *

"Good morning Natsu," Natsu couldn't help but groan at his brother's cheery voice, although his weary eyes contradicted the voice. It was still early in the morning and Natsu was hung-over like a bitch and he could not deal with his brother's scheming at the moment. Zeref on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered so much, "want to tell me what happened last night?"

Natsu whipped his head around to face his brother, in an attempt to throw him a warning glare, but the headache pounded so loudly in his head that he had to grab his temples; which did not help his threatening intentions.

"You kind of ran out on us." Zeref said, curiosity laced his voice but Natsu knew from experience that Zeref was not just curious, he was probably worried and most likely also angry, though those kind of emotions usually didn't help when one wanted to get something out of Natsu and Natsu knew that as well as Zeref did. Thus the pinkette could accept the deceitful tone in his brother's voice.

"Yah," he replied, sighing deeply and letting his shoulders hang low, "remember that crush I told you about? The boy one."

Zeref narrowed his eyes at him, clearly confused and maybe even suspicious of Natsu trying to change the subject or make up excuses. A crush? That couldn't possibly be the reason Natsu stormed off in a _strip club_. Those were hardly the times you thought about crushes. Instead of wording his suspicions, he nodded, "dark, handsome, brooding type?"

"Right," he confirmed, his eyes glazing over for a second at the terrible terrible thought of what had caused him to freak out the night before, and now to put it into words: "now remember the kid in the cage?"

Zeref was an unusually intelligent man, therefore it wasn't much of a surprise that he'd figured it out instantly, it was even a little weird that he needed a hint. "Natsu, that's…" and now even the all-knowing couldn't possibly think of anything to say. Instead he took a seat next to the obviously traumatized kid, "that's not a fun way to find out." His voice was soft, so soft that even Natsu had trouble picking it up, "but you don't know his situation, maybe…" but he didn't actually have any advice, of course not. It wasn't one of those things every teenage kid goes through, couldn't be found back in one of those pesky parenting guides. It was quiet for almost a whole minute -which doesn't sound long but if the silence is that _thick_ and nervewrecking, believe me, it's a lot- before Zeref let out a throaty cough and said: "father and mother will be home tonight, do you…?"

But Natsu knew to shake his head quicker than that Zeref could finish the sentence, seemingly out of reflex more than a calculated answer, "no, you're right, I don't know the story yet, so I shouldn't be sharing his personal issues with people like mom and dad." Although he said it without any hesitance, his expression gave away his uncertainty, it was confirmed when Natsu sought eye contact with his brother and questioned, "right?"

In Natsu's eyes Zeref was hardly perfect; he was sleazy and mischievous and he brought problems for Natsu more often than he solved them, but Natsu did know his brother front to back –a perk of practically being raised by him- and knew that above all the other things Zeref was _smart_ and _kind_ and very _rational_ and although Natsu's question sounded innocent it was loaded with an appeal to those qualities..

"Maybe it is better to wait, we don't want to be too hasty." He swallowed the lump in his throat and Natsu wished he could ignore the doubt Zeref's face displayed.

* * *

 **AN:**

So what do you all think? First off; that was the first time the Dragneel parents were mentioned, and Natsu also hinted towards Zeref practically raising him; more about the family dynamics will be on next chapter, with guest appearances from both Lucy and Mavis (*yay Mavis*). Some of Natsu's own problems will come up that him and Zeref will have to deal with before Natsu can be the hero he thinks Gray needs.  
However, some thing are going on at the club as well, no normal business man would just casually hand out his number one money maker for free, right? So what's going on and will Natsu show up for his 1AM appointment?

Please leave your comments in the comment section so I can decide if I'll post the rest of the story too (I've got loads more, but to edit and post them is a lot more work than I have time for if no-one actually reads this).


	4. My Damaged Family

**Chapter 4: My Damaged Family**

Family dinners were scarce in the Dragneel household, not due to a lack of desire to spend quality time with one another, but because it was rare that all four family members were home. So rare that for the special occasion, Mr and Mrs Dragneel asked both their sons to invite their best friends just so they could get to know them a little.

In the little time before dinner, Natsu and Lucy spent their time in Natsu's room, talking about the matter; "they want to get to know the people we hang out with," Natsu said with a roll of his eyes, "I mean, shouldn't they first get to know us or something?"

Although Natsu didn't quite blame his parents for their absence, and he didn't even resent them for it, he did feel like they could put in a little more effort to be a father and mother. Yes, they had a weekly phone call, which usually took up about 5 minutes of everyone's time. And yes, they sent gifts for their sons' birthdays and Christmas. But would it really kill a parent to show up every now and then.

Lucy, being familiar with the concept of absent parents only hummed, "I think it's sweet that they're trying. They just want to know who takes care of their sons for them while they're off."

"They know who takes care of us." Natsu rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid, "his name's on top of the paycheck they send him every month."

In return Lucy raised her eyebrow, "at least they leave you with the best care they could find, Igneel's great. I grew up with just Michelle and the hard wooden door to my dad's office."

"Oh, come now." Natsu said, clearly in it for the win in this little contest of who's got the shittiest parents. "Just you and Michelle? What about Aquarius?"

Lucy jumped up from the bed and ruffled Natsu's hair in a spurring change of mood, "you're right, you win, your life's the most depressing."

"You don't make it sound like a win…" Natsu said, jokingly as he, too, allowed his mood to brighten, it was a joyous occasion after all, "so how was the Strauss party?"

And Lucy was off on a ramble before Natsu could stop her; "it was so much fun! Loke was there and Cana of course and Gajeel and, well, the rest of us. We played beer pong and we swam in their pool until the sun came up! Did you know that Lisanna and Mirajane are really good at mixing cocktails? Mirajane's super great, by the way, she said she liked my dress, I was wearing the frilly pink one, you know? Not even my best outfit!"

Natsu could only smile at her for the time being, even if he'd wanted to say something he couldn't find the time to do so. That was… until Lucy asked him about his own night.

"Ah…" Natsu said, "I…"

"Don't tell me you sat home all evening," she scolded, "I know that that Zeref thing was just an excuse but I hoped that you did at least have something planned."

"I did, actually, go out with Zeref." Natsu said in his own defence, feeling slightly offended by the insinuation that would probably be one hundred percent correct had Zeref not forcefully dragged him out of the house. "We went to this…" don't say strip club, anything but strip club, "club, with guys."

Lucy snorted and gave him an 'are you kidding me' look, "Zeref took you to a gay bar, _again?_ When's he ever going to accept that you're straight." Then she chuckled, "wow, that's a sentence you don't hear often."

Natsu didn't get the joke at first, it was after all a very well known fact that he was a bit slow on the uptake every now and then, but when it hit him he laughed loudly, "right." He thought back to all the guys at the Cockpit and how hot he'd thought they were. So, maybe he was a little bit gay, who cares? "It was actually quite fun." He smiled at Lucy when she threw him a disbelieving look, "some of the guys in there were so cute not even I could take my eyes off them!" an image of Gray popped up in his mind, Gray bound and gagged and whimpering with puffy red eyes and an equally red, beaten ass. Oh, how he wished he had not seen that one.

"Aw," Lucy said with a face splitting grin, "look who's growing up!" she softly knocked on Natsu's head with her fist and laughed as she continued; "your brain finally start making those puberty hormones or am I just hearing things?"

"Piss off," Natsu said as he pushed away the blonde's arm, "let's get downstairs, I think I can hear Mavis."

He didn't even wait for her reply before he darted out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Lucy to still contemplate his tiny little bit of a confession before following him with a content smile.

"Mavis!" Natsu said as he came into the living room and found the tiny blonde talking to Zeref. He quickly came up to her and hugged her, which she reciprocated in kind.

"Ah, Natsu!" the cheery girl called, "how are you?" Mavis was Zeref's best friend and had been for a couple years. She was really fun and generous and a really good cook too. She often came to the Dragneel household with the sole intention to cook for them and give Igneel a much deserved night off. She was also often the one to help Natsu with his homework if he didn't get it, because her intellect equaled his brother's. All in all she was pretty much a constant in Natsu's life and he really liked her for that.

"I'm good Mavis, are you and Zeref cooking tonight?" he asked excitedly.

Mavis smiled at him, but didn't answer before waving at Lucy, "hey Luce, I like your ribbons." Then she turned her attention back to who she saw more or less as a little brother, "I thought maybe we could all cook together. It would be a fun gesture towards your parents."

Although he was a little reluctant, Lucy's enthusiastic cheer made him shrug and agree, "why not, maybe I'll learn something even."

The next hour was spent with the four of them slaving away in the kitchen, Mavis directing each and every one of them to the details, making sure the paprika was chopped into the right sized squares by Lucy and checking ever minute to see if Zeref was still stirring the soup. They were cleaning up when the door to the house opened up and everyone stopped moving.

"Mom, dad?" Natsu called, ladle in one hand and pan in the other.

"Natsu?" a honey-like voice replied from the living room just before a beautiful woman in her forties entered the kitchen. She was the 'dermatologists hate her' kind of beautiful, with long, raven black hair up in a bun and a light touch of makeup to accentuate her high cheekbones and long lashes. She was wearing an expensive looking suit jacket over a pencil skirt with that highlighted her each and every curve in detail. Her skin was fair like Zeref's. "Ah, pumpkin I missed you!" She spoke as she laid her one hand on Natsu's cheek, giving him a short kiss on the forehead; kind of an anticlimax for someone who'd not seen his mother in about four months. She moved on to the son that clearly inherited most of her features, "Junior! So handsome." Another kiss on the forehead, "what smells so delicious in here?" she lifted the lid to one of the pots on the stove and sniffed, ignoring how the room was filled with people that looked at each other in confusion.

"Don't mind her, boys, she took a little something for the flight." Zeref Dragneel Senior stood in the door opening to the kitchen with a mirror image of Natsu's pink hair, olive skin and humored grin. He at least had the decency to wrap both his sons in a hug before pulling his wife away from the stove by her elbow. He shook off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before finally acknowledging the existence of the two girls in the kitchen. Natsu figured it was a lawyer-thing, ignoring people, possibly to intimidate. "Ah you must be Mavis," he said as he extended his hand towards Lucy, "I've heard a lot of good things about you from my son."

"Actually, sir, I'm Natsu's friend Lucy, we've met before, remember? I'm Jude Heartfillia's daughter," she said with a kind smile.

"Right, right…" he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I just assumed since she is so…" he looked at Mavis and frowned a little, obviously restraining from commenting on her height.

"It's a growth disorder, sir." Mavis said kindly, offering her hand, "Mavis Vermillion, nice to meet you."

Mr Dragneel shook her hand and apologized again, "I'm such an idiot. I'm Zeref Dragneel," he smiled, "Senior, that is," he threw a quick glance over to his oldest son, as though he had to remind himself that there was indeed another Zeref Dragneel, "and this is my lovely wife; Raven Dragneel."

Mrs Dragneel sat on top of the recently cleaned kitchen counter, her legs crossed elegantly and her heels softly clicking against the pearly white cabins below. She was attentively picking her glossy crimson nails. At the mention of her name she raised her doe-eyes, not seeming the least bit interested in the conversation. "I'm starving."

Natsu blinked at his mother, anger welling inside him for a moment, until he felt Lucy's fingers on his lower back, willing him to keep calm. Natsu breathed in deeply and took a seat, "how was your trip?"

The rest followed his example and clearly felt about as awkward as he did.

"It was fine, thank you, son." Mr Dragneel said, "Fiore Airlines is not what it used to be, not even a good tip got us actually edible food!" he laughed at his own joke, which didn't help with the awkwardness in the slightest. "And then there's this one of course," he poked Mrs Dragneel in the side with his elbow, still chuckling, "no matter how many times she flies, she still gets anxious and sweaty."

Mrs Dragneel made an undignified sound and started to divide the food over everyone's plates, Mavis quickly jumping to her aid. As everyone was provided they sat back down again and she coughed, "you talk about me like I'm not here, darling. I'm a little lightheaded, not a toddler. Now," she said focusing her intense eyes on her oldest son, "how's the internship, Junior?"

"I'd prefer to be called Zeref, mother." Zeref took a sip from his water, he mumbled something else afterwards which Natsu would later swear was something like "you'd know if you were here", but it wasn't loud enough for the intimidating woman to hear.

His mother hummed, "Zeref, hm? You never minded being called Junior before."

"I also didn't mind bathing with Natsu when I was 7." He said sturdily, not even trying to lower his voice, "that's pretty much the concept of growing up, mother. It's sad you weren't here to see it."

There was a long silence in which Natsu was scared to so much as breathe. He was angry with his mother for her behavior that evening but clearly, so was Zeref. Then again, Zeref wasn't the kind of person to act out like that, he was the reserved one of the two. Natsu was the blabbermouth.

He felt Lucy's fingers on his wrist under the table and wondered briefly if she was reassuring _him_ or _herself._ His eyes remained focused solely on the stare-down between his beloved brother and the mother he hardly knew.

"Zeref, that's quite enough, now." Mr Dragneel said, laying his hand on his wife's shoulder to get her to back down as well, but keeping his eyes on his son. "It's not like you to-…"

"Excuse me," to everyone's surprise, it was Mavis who _rudely_ but also very bravely interrupted him, "with all due respect Mr Dragneel," she was cutting her steak, not even sparing him one glance. "But you have lost your right to finish that sentence." It was almost physically painful how quiet it was. Natsu was actually trembling, fearing an outburst from his parents, or a breakdown or both. But Mavis was not scared, nor was she done: "in fact, did you know Natsu calls Igneel 'dad'?" She finally looked up from her food, popping a piece into her mouth as she smiled kindly at the man. She then looked at Mrs Dragneel in much the same way and continued: "do you know how old I am, Mrs Dragneel?"

The woman let her eyes wander over the blonde girl for a second before locking her eyes on the other again, not giving an answer for she couldn't possibly guess the girls age.

"I may not look it but I'm 24 years old, I have known your sons for five years now and in those years I have cooked and cleaned and done laundry for them, I have helped Natsu in his homework and picked up Zeref from bars when he was drunk."

Both parents stared at her in shock, realizing that what she was describing as her role in the family sounded an awful lot like that of a standard mom, or parent, at least.

"I'm not saying Igneel is anything short of amazing, of course. But if a random college friend of your oldest son gets the call to go to Natsu's principle's office because he got in trouble, there is something seriously wrong with this family." She finished with another bite from her food and a shattered heart on Natsu's side of the table.

He lowered his eyes to his food and sobbed, she was right after all. Normally, Igneel got called to the office whenever he got into trouble –which was a lot-, but that particular day a couple weeks back Igneel had gotten stuck in traffic and since Zeref was working that day he called Mavis to go in his stead. Natsu hadn't thought much about it after Mavis had explained it to him but the way she said it made him realize that none of this was the way it was supposed to go.

"Natsu…" his mother's sweet voice cooed at him, apparently it'd hit her, too, since she didn't sound even remotely angry, although the guilt in her voice racked through Natsu's body like a spear. "I…" instead of saying anything else she looked at her other son, who stared back at her blankly. "Zeref…" she whispered, as though a loud voice would worsen the situation, as though anything at all could possibly worsen this situation.

"I'm done eating," Lucy said as she stood up from her seat, letting the chair scrape over the floor. She started clearing out the table instantly and Zeref rose to the occasion to help her, Mavis following right after she threw one more look at Mr and Mrs Dragneel.

As the three busied themselves, it became clear for the parents of the house that it was their job to cheer up their son. They both scooted over to the chairs on either side of him and looked at each other, at a loss of what to do next.

Finally, it was Zeref Senior who laid his hand on his son's shoulder and started talking, "Natsu, son, we're sorry." He sounded serious, but that said nothing about his sincerity. "I'm sorry we're not here for you enough and I'm sorry we leave you alone to fend for yourself."

His wife nodded in agreement and let her hand rest on Natsu's knee, "you must understand that in our eyes the best way we could take care of you was to provide for you, we didn't realize our absence had such a big impact in your day to day life."

"I hope you can forgive us, Natsu?" Mr Dragneel squeezed Natsu's shoulder lightly in an attempt to be supportive.

Natsu took it all in, but truth to be told, it didn't matter what they said. Whether they were genuinely sorry or not, whether they now actually see the error of their ways or not, nothing was going to change. If anything they might be too busy for the next phone call because they'll feel awkward. He breathed in and out deeply and straightened his back, putting a big smile on his face as he blinked away the moisture in his eyes. "Of course you're forgiven."

* * *

Although being home technically meant they were off duty, those two always took their work everywhere they went. So much so that Mavis was getting really frustrated with them. At some point in the evening she therefore slammed both their laptops shut and posed before them only to _instruct_ them to come bake cookies with all the kids. Although the cookies were harder than their teeth and they tasted like an exotic kind of shit, they actually had some semblance of fun baking them and actually got to talking about normal things in life. Lucy and Mavis burst into embarrassing tales about the boys and each of them had a few words to say about how great Igneel was. Even Raven and Zeref Sr partook on the fun as they told their kids about each other through means of adventures or cases they worked on themselves. It was quite the tiring evening and by 12:30 that night, Zeref and Natsu had a moment alone in the kitchen whilst the girls and the parents had moved to the living room.

"Hey, Zer," Natsu said, tearing his brother's attention away from the tea he was preparing. The raven looked at him curiously and Natsu almost wanted to drop the subject, they were doing so well that night, "I was curious," he said anyway, "why you got so angry earlier, over dinner."

Zeref blinked, before his eyes darkened a little, "mother was being rude."

"Yes…" Natsu said, "she was," he turned his shoulders to his brother, bowl with snacks in hand, "but that doesn't really explain it, you're normally so composed."

"Well," Zeref sighed and straightened his back, a tell-tale sign of the black haired Dragneel that what he was going to say was a little out of his comfort zone, "it was actually more about this morning, I suppose." When all he got was a clueless Natsu, he continued, "when you said you didn't want to share something that hurt you on such a deep level with mother and father, even though they were the most likely to be able to help you, given their professions and such. I was thinking about that and I suppose it made me angry that even in there," he tapped on the side of his had to show he was talking about his mind, "they left you alone."

Although it was a touching speech, Natsu could hardly focus on the conversation he was having with his brother when all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding in his throat, "Gray… I completely forgot about him."

* * *

 **AN:**

Whoops! So yeah, this was kind of out of the way and not so Gratsu-ish, but there will be plenty of that next chapter, I promise. In fact; they'll even get some action :)  
So, Mavis was a little OOC, as you can see, but keep in mind that in this story Mavis actually aged (she's 24 instead of 13), and I feel like Mavis would really grow up to be kind of the mom-friend, that's also really cheery and cute, but I would definitely see her fearlessly standing up for the people she cares about like this, albeit in a polite way.  
Also, I don't really know if the Dragneel parents have actual names, but I couldn't find any online so I made some up. I called Mr. Dragneel Zeref with the idea to put in the little junior/senior thing because I feel like it shows how both Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel don't think of their sons first, because when they say Zeref, they're thinking about senior, whilst for Natsu, Zeref and the girls, 'Zeref Dragneel' is their own. I felt like it shows gap that was between the two generations quite nicely.  
I put this chapter in to give Natsu himself a little more depth since he is the protagonist and nobody's life's perfect so yeah. The Dragneel parents will play a more important role, later.

As usual, R&R please! I feed off of those comments and I promise promise promise next chapter will be a little more satisfactory.


	5. Like What You See, Squinty Eyes?

Warning: sexual content and abuse

 **Chapter 5: Like What You See, Squinty Eyes?**

 _Although it was a touching speech, Natsu could hardly focus on the conversation he was having with his brother when all he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding in his throat, "Gray… I completely forgot about him."_

"Well, there's nothing you can do now, anyway, Natsu." Zeref said, but of course; the raven didn't know that that wasn't true, the all-knowing didn't know a thing.

Natsu quickly glanced at his watch, only to see that he had half an hour to get to the Cockpit. Half an hour to get to Gray, half an hour to save him. He dashed into the living room a though being chased, like time and impending doom were on his heels themselves. Mumbling some weak excuse to his for once family-oriented parents and Lucy, before ripping his coat from it's hanger and Zeref's keys from the bowl. With one more rushed apology which he didn't sound as sincere as he'd wished, he skipped outside, not being able to afford to care. Not when time itself was his antagonist in this story. He didn't even think before he slipped in the driver's seat and sped off, only vaguely remembering where he needed to go and how he needed to get there.

He parked his car near the clubbing area about 15 minutes later and started running through the masses, bumping into people and nearly falling over a couple of times. It was even busier out on the street that night than it was the night before. Or maybe that was just his imagination playing tricks on him, his frustration both encouraging him to speed up as well as making him less careful.

He checked all the neon signs left and right to see if he recognized anything that would hint that he was going in the right direction. He found some palm trees and cocktail glass-lights that he thought he'd seen the day before and managed to push himself to speed up even more. At five minutes to 1 he stood in front of the neon blue lights with the pilot hats and stars, shoulders heaving heavily as his body struggled to regulate his breathing.

He bounced back and forth on his heels as he waited for the long line in front of the doors to get through, and hardly even looked at the bouncers when it was his time, not caring for another one of those frisks and being let through without too much of a struggle. Like the night before; the club was damp with sweat, buzzing with a base and overly stuffed with people. The neon paint from the night before was gone and in it's place were collars and leashes and leather and whips and there wasn't a nipple in sight that wasn't clamped.

Somewhere in his mind he registered that someone on the stage was strapped ass-up to a construction and being hit against his bare behind with a paddle as his mouth made the most wonderfully erotic sounds. But shut it off and ignored it all in favor of searching for anyone who could point him in the right direction. It was also then that he bumped into Jackal.

"Ahooo!" Jackal howled, he was wearing black leather pants, as seemed to be the dress-code, and was hitting the inside of his hand with a police baton in an impatient manner. "Where ya going, Hot Stuff?"

But Natsu wasn't looking for a conversation, let alone this useless flirting, "I'm looking for Silver." His breathing was still out of control, be it from the long run or from the upcoming panic induced adrenaline-rush, "I have a reservation."

Jackal actually looked surprised to hear that and took his phone out of his back pocket. Like his boss'd done the day before, he scrolled through his phone somewhere before he presumably found Natsu's name on the day schedule. He whistled loudly, impressed, "now would you look at that!" he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Natsu by the wrist, dragging him through the masses and through a door beside the stage. The music was dimmed to a soft background noise as the door closed behind them and Jackal led Natsu up a flight of metal stairs to the first level.

Somewhere in his mind, alarm bells started ringing and fear took over his mind as he thought that Jackal might have completely different plans with him, leading him off to a remote place in the building; he'd hinted towards wanting to sleep with Natsu before, and the pinkette didn't know the guy well enough to say he wasn't the kind to just run off with a guest of his own club. The thoughts fled his mind, however as he heard a blood curdling scream that made a violent shiver run up and down Natsu's spine, goosebumps appearing not only on his arms but everywhere. Jackal only snorted and muffled a snicker at the sound. He brought Natsu to the door that would probably lead to what sounded like the torture chamber. And it was, most likely. At least to some people, Natsu thought as he looked at the nametag on the door: _Gray Fullbuster._

"This is the fun part, let's see what the sick fuck did to him." Jackal said with a disturbing smirk before pounding on the door loudly, "times up, lovebirds!" he pushed open the door without a second warning or even the chance for someone to get somewhat decent and Natsu knew, _god he knew_ , he should have covered his eyes to shield them from some things that he should never have to see in his life.

Gray laid on a bed that stood in the very middle of the room, Jackal and Natsu's position on Gray's side giving them a very good overview of what was going on. Gray was completely naked, laying on his back with his ankles tied to the metal frame above his shoulders, keeping his legs spread wide and elevated so high that even Gray's lower back was lifted off the bed. Out of Gray's ass, Natsu could only just see a large pink dildo sticking out, though that wasn't nearly shocking enough to grasp Natsu's attention for more than a flicker of a second. Natsu spotted that Gray's arms were folded underneath his back and that his hands were tied together underneath his lower back. Gray's head laid just off the edge of the bed, tilted back all the way to give the man that was with him the space and angle he needed to ram his dick into Gray's mouth and throat. And keep ramming, because the intruders definitely did not seem to deter him from his actions. A loud crack was heard and Natsu saw how the man was holding a long whip that he used to leave angry red marks over Gray's chest while he screamed; "I said _suck it,_ bitch!"

To Natsu's utter relief, Jackal stomped over to the man and roughly pulled him backward, out of Gray's mouth, "Oi, I said time's up, fella, play time's over."

"And what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" the enraged and hormonal man yelled back as he gestured to his swollen red and pulsing dick, which stood straight up and was still dripping wet with Gray's saliva.

Jackal merely pointed at the door for the man and said, "now that is not my problem, go finish in the hallway or something." As the two made their way to the door, Jackal still patted Natsu on the shoulder and said, "have fun, Natsu."

Natsu could see how Gray's eyes shot open at the mention of his name and his head whipped around to face him. Natsu's heart was beating so rapidly that he didn't even hear it when Jackal slammed the door shut behind him, every fiber of his existence trained on Gray's dilating pupils.

"N-Natsu?" Gray's hoarse, quivering voice sounded from the bed, horror clearly displayed on his face. He was definitely not expecting one of his classmates to be his 1AM appointment. He slightly struggled in his bounds, making the chains at his feet rattle, but nothing gave; he was just going to have to lie there naked and bound for Natsu to see… and use.

"Gray…" the pinkette whispered, his eyes immediately starting to water at the hurt in Gray's face. Another sound from the chains at Gray's feet startled him out of his daze and he bolted over to the bed, a piece of his heart shattering when Gray flinched away from the sudden movement. Natsu ignored the fear and humiliation in Gray's eyes and quickly climbed on the bed, pulling on the chains that held Gray's feet up, "where's the key?"

"Desk…" Gray said, clearly confused about what was going on, but not daring to misbehave. He was doing his very best to regain his composure.

Natsu jumped off the bed and scrambled around for the keys until he held up a tiny silver one. He jumped back on the bed and opened up the chains as quickly as his trembling hands would let him. When he got them open he jumped off the bed again and moved to help Gray sit up so he could remove the cuffs on his wrists. Gray, on the other hand, protested: "No, wait!" Natsu halted his actions and let Gray lie down again when he looked at the raven's pained face, "the…" his eyes cast to the side, "the dildo."

Natsu choked on his spit and coughed loudly. His face beet red as he remembered the pink large dildo that was still in Gray's ass. Cautiously, as to not startle Gray even more and maybe to show he had no ill intentions, he moved over in between the man's legs, staring at it. Upon closer inspection Natsu saw that the dildo had deep indents every few centimeters, making it look segmented. The thicker parts of it were about as thick as Natsu's wrists, whist the thinner part was about half that. Three of the thicker segments were sticking out of Gray's anus and Natsu could only imagine what more was inside of him.

"It's not gonna fall out if you keep staring at it," Gray growled from his place on the bed, his voice sounded composed and edgy -like it always did. He was still laying uncomfortably with his arms folded under starting to fall asleep, which clearly annoyed him and could have helped him get over his humiliation a little quicker. Because what was Gray if not quickly annoyed and easily bored.

Natsu's eyes grew the size of golf balls as he realized that he was going to have to pull the dildo out of Gray's anus, with his own two hands. Gathering all his courage, he touched the plastic thing as though it would break at any minor use of force. Upon seeing that merely brushing his fingers over it sparked no reaction with his crush he softly wrapped his hand around it, pulling it experimentally.

"Ngh!" Gray moaned. Natsu looked through Gray's spread legs at his face, to see if it was a moan out of pleasure or pain. Gray's head was raised to look back at Natsu, but his eyes were scrunched close as he was biting his lower lip. Natsu softly pushed a little on the dildo, just to see what kind of reaction he got. "Gah!" Gray let out a loud gasp as he let his head fall back over the edge of the bed. There was a moment of silence before that trademark annoyance seeped through Gray's voice once more: "Are you gonna take it out or what, Natsu? I'm loosing feeling in my arms."

That warning got Natsu back to reality as a blush crept all over his face, to think he'd gotten distracted with Gray's erotic faces in a time like this. Placing one hand on Gray's thigh for support, he shortly yanked on the dildo, looking at how the anus ring made way for one segment to come though, accompanied with a loud moan from the raven. He gave the other a second to catch his breath before he did it again, letting yet another one of the segments come out. "H-how much is even in there?" the pinkette choked as he noticed that after two segments, a part of the dildo was still up Gray's ass.

Gray was panting a little as he spoke; "two more, I think."

Natsu's eyes widened yet again as he looked at the pink thing in his hands, his eyes tracing four of the segments that he could see and noticing how much that really was, "woah."

"Impressive, huh," Gray said as he let out a breathy chuckle, convincingly amused, "one more I would've felt it at the back of my throat.

Natsu wasn't yet in a place to make any jokes whatsoever about the situation, yet he laughed at Gray's. Maybe to make the situation less awkward, or just because of his nerves, but he laughed nonetheless and felt guilty over it immediately after. He decided to distract himself and Gray by pulling on the dildo again, this time hard and long enough for two segments to come out at once and finally that was it. Natsu watched for a split second how Gray's anus remained agape after the dildo came out, probably having been stretched all night, before the raven clenched it together.

Natsu quickly tossed the dildo aside as if it was infected with a contagious disease and once more moved to help Gray sit up and undo his cuffs, noticing how the raven winced at the probably painful feeling in his ass.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Gray finally asked, his hand coming up to rub his sore throat immediately after being set free. Natsu gagged at the thought that his sore throat could be a consequence of having his throat fucked by the bastard before him.

"I," Natsu didn't quite know what to say, "I saw you, yesterday."

Natsu had somewhere expected Gray to blush, maybe, at the thought of Natsu seeing him on display in the middle of a crowded bar. But Gray merely sighed and scrunched up his nose. "That wasn't a pretty sight, now, was it?"

Natsu obviously didn't have an answer to that; did he tell Gray how he almost threw up, that can't be a compliment? Or maybe he should tell Gray he was a little turned on, cause he was. "I panicked a little."

"Yeah," Gray said, as though that wasn't a weird thing to say, "me too." So panic seemed to be the right answer

"Silver saw me shitting myself," Natsu said again, keeping his eyes on the wall ahead of him, just to refrain from running them over Gray's naked and sweaty body beside him, "it's why he set this up, he said."

That seemed to grasp Gray's attention as he looked Natsu over in disbelief, "what?" there was a second of confused silence before Gray spoke up again, "what did you say? Silver set this up?"

Natsu nodded a little, still confused at Gray's sudden change of behavior, "what's wrong?"

But instead of answering –or listening for that matter- Gray stared at the door for a second before jumping to action, "he must've figured out who you were, he's checking up!" he pulled Natsu off the bed and onto his feet and immediately started tugging on the hem of his jeans.

"W-woah, Gray! What are you doing?" the pinkette screeched, panicking yet again as his jeans and boxers were left at his ankles, his half-erect penis mere centimeters away from Gray's face. Gray moved aside to find the cuffs Natsu'd taken off his wrists before and scrambled around some more before he found a leash, which he hooked to the front of his collar immediately and handed over to Natsu. It was rushed, it was sloppy, it was panic; Gray was panicking.

"Listen here," he whispered dangerously, as he dropped back to his knees, keeping his dark eyes solely trained on Natsu with a look that left the pinkette feeling naked and bared, even more than his exposed penis did. Those eyes could stare into his soul and uncover all his darkest secrets. "unless you want Silver to beat my ass, you _are_ going to make me suck your dick." Although Gray conditioned it to make it seem like a deal, it wasn't. It was an order and Natsu was going to obey whether he wanted to or not. Not that he didn't want to of course, his mind was just stuttering too much for him to understand what was happening.

Natsu gasped as a cold breath tickled his sensitive foreskin. He stared down at his naked crush on his knees in front of the pinkette's now fully erect penis and whimpered; it was a great sight. "M-make you?" his voice yet again didn't rise high above a whisper.

"Yes, flame brain," Natsu's heart sped up at the sound of his old nickname which he hadn't heard in years, "it's bondage night after all. Now; hand on the back of my head like this." He took Natsus wrist and placed the pinkette's fingers into his silky raven locks. "And leash tight like this," he pushed Natsu's other hand, which was still holding the leash, away until Natsu nearly pulled Gray into his dick. Before moving on, Gray quickly closed the cuffs around his wrists and gave Natsu a reassuring wink and a little smirk, before taking the boy's penis into his mouth.

"G-ah!" Natsu moaned loudly at the feeling of the wet cavern enclosing his sensitive member, and Gray wasn't even doing anything yet. As soon as he started bobbing his head up and down Natsu's shaft, Natsu's mind became so jumbled he forgot about everything else and wobbled on his feet until he had to hold on tight to Gray's hair in order not to fall, which made Gray let out a whimper. Natsu didn't even remotely understand why Gray was sucking his dick, but he wasn't about to complain just yet as his hooded eyes focused on the erotic sight. He slightly pulled on the leash, to make it tighter, but not to force Gray into something he was already doing.

Gray was great. The way he hollowed his cheeks was great and the way he softly blew cold air on the head of Natsu's dick before quickly taking the member into the warmth of his mouth was great. His tongue running across the vein on the shaft and circling over and around his head was great. Oh and when he sucked so hard, Natsu's knees threatened to give in; that was great, too. God it was all great, and it was all _Gray._ Natsu's Gray. The one he had had a crush on for years. It was surreal how this was happening to him, to _them_. It was great, yet it was so horrible that it _was_ happening at the same time, because it shouldn't have, not like this.

Not even a minute into the deed, the door opened and Natsu almost pushed Gray off of him in utter shock. In the door opening stood Silver; he wore a suit just like the day before and didn't seem to mind the theme like all his other employees did. He didn't seem to mind his son sucking some man's dick either as he merely greeted them with a gentle and polite smile. "Hello, Natsu, I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

Natsu furiously hoped that Gray would stop sucking, but he did no such thing and Natsu hardly could get out any words, "ngh!"

"Ah yes, I can see you're using the slut to his full potential, I suppose there isn't much left of his ass by this time of the night," Silver's brutal words rung in Natsu's head but he couldn't focus enough to retort, especially not when Silver walked over and placed a hand over Natsu's on the back of Gray's head, and roughly shoved the raven forwards, making Natsu's dick slip into the tightness of his classmate's throat.

Gray let out some throaty sounds of protest as Silver kept him in place for a second, Natsu's dick stuck in his throat "you can be a little more rough, sir Dragneel, he's used to it."

Although Natsu could see that Gray was choking on his member, the feeling of the raven's throat clenching around his dick was very overwhelming. It was so tight that it was making Natsu see stars. God, he didn't want to enjoy it so much. The sounds of Gray's misery reminding him that this was not good, this was not _great_.

"Anyhow," Silver continued, "I'm sorry for just barging in here, I was only checking how you were doing." He smiled kindly when Natsu's hazy eyes moved up to meet his own. Finally he let go of Gray's head and the raven pulled back immediately to cough twice, before he bravely started sucking Natsu's dick again. Silver merely cast his eyes around the room again, taking in all the torture devices he stored for just such occasions. "Ah, son, I see someone made use of the new ass hook I bought you."

At the words, Natsu could see that Gray shuddered violently; that was clearly not a good memory for him. He felt the overwhelming need to protect the other, "we-" he moaned loudly as Gray did a little thing with his teeth, possibly trying to warn him that one wrong word would get Gray into trouble, "we're good here, sir." He hoped it was enough, that it was even audible, because most of it came out in a gasp. "Could you…" instead of finishing that sentence, he merely looked up at Silver pleadingly.

"Ah, yes, yes." Silver said, "of course. Just remember, I don't hand out free reservations easily, you better make good use of your time here, 'cause he isn't always this obedient." He turned around and left the room closing the door behind him.

Gray kept on sucking until the footsteps had disappeared and Silver was most likely out of the hallway before he pulled back, letting Natsu's dick fall out of his mouth with a loud popping sound.

Natsu whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly composed himself, as he let go of Gray's leash and stumbled back until he sat on the edge of the bed, feeling around the sheets for the keys he'd abandoned earlier.  
Gray jumped to his feet and strolled over to Natsu, only to turn his back towards the latter so that he could undo the chains, "I'm sorry about that, he would've been suspicious if we'd just been talking. He wants to make sure you're enjoying it after all or you won't come back."

"What's that all about, anyway?" Natsu asked curiously, the question had been bugging him since his first visit the night before, "why did he offer me a free slot to begin with, I can imagine he doesn't really need new costum…" he realized his mistake way too late and looked at the raven with a horrified, guilt-ridden expression.

Gray chuckled at him, "no, no, you're right actually. I'm usually booked solid, especially with the popular themes like bondage night and role play night. Even fetish night is becoming more and more popular." He chuckled as he rolled his shoulders to relieve the ache in them, "you wouldn't believe what kind of sick fucks walk around in this world." As he was talking he turned back around and dropped to his knees before Natsu again.

"Wha- Gray!" He shouted as the raven licked the pinkettes shaft from base all the way to his tip, "what are you doing!"

Somewhere expecting Gray to chuckle and joke about it like he'd seemed to make a habit of, Natsu was legitimately surprised when Gray's eyes looked up at him dead serious. "Let's make a deal; I'll fix this little problem I created and you won't tell _anybody_ about seeing me here. No-one, Natsu, not even Gajeel or what's-her-name, the blonde you're always sticking to."

Natsu wanted to retort something like the fact that Gray didn't have to suck him off for that, that he didn't have to buy Natsu's silence with his body, but his mind blanked when Gray blew a cold breath over his member before taking it into his mouth again, as seemed to be his trademark move -and Natsu loved it endlessly- and skillfully started pleasuring him with hums and licks. Tentatively, he scraped his canines over sensitive spots like an expert; which, Natsu realized to his great disgust, he probably was.

"Gah," Natsu moaned loudly, "Gr-Gray, yo-you don't…" he tried to say, feeling like he was failing miserably, however.

Gray once more removed his beloved lips from Natsu's skin and grinned up at the pinkette, "of course I don't _have to_ , Flame Brain, you can't _make_ me do anything."

As heated as the moment was, that sentence stuck in his head, "then w-why…?"

Gray rubbed his dick with his cold hands while his mouth and tongue took a break to answer Natsu, "why do I work here, you mean? Because Silver does something for me in return." Somewhere, despite the situation, Gray's sadness sounded through in that confession and Natsu wondered what it was and why Gray quickly covered it with a small smile, "it may not seem like it, but it's worth it through and through." As if to prove the statement he took Natsu's entire dick into his mouth and sucked hard, making Natsu reach his climax rather quickly. With a few more sucks only, Natsu came into Gray's mouth and throat with a loud groan and a violent shudder and Gray milked him all the way, swallowing all of his semen in the process. When the raven pulled away, Natsu was spent and fell back on the bed.

Gray himself laid down beside Natsu, also seeming tired. Natsu had to remind himself that Gray had probably been fucking and been fucked by at least 8 different men for at least four hours before Natsu even got there.

"And to answer your previous question, he probably recognized you as Zeref Dragneel's son. He did call you by your last name and as far as I remember, you don't usually tell people you're a Dragneel unless specifically asked."

Natsu thought about it; Silver had been calling him Sir Dragneel, yet he couldn't remember telling the raven haired man his last name. His heart fluttered at the fact that Gray would know such a fact as that Natsu was embarrassed by his last name. To think Natsu'd thought Gray'd forgotten all about him when the opposite seemed to be more true. "Gray?" Natsu decided to ask, he knew this must be a sensitive subject, but it had been eating away at him ever since Gray's older look-alike wandered upon the stage the other night, "who even is Silver."

"Besides an asshole and a pimp?" Gray asked with his now signature chuckle, looking to the side at Natsu's spent and confused face. He sighed dramatically and moved his hand to his head to ruffle through his own black hair, "my biological father."

"But I thought you were adopted?" Natsu asked in curiosity, he clearly remembered Gray's foster mother, Ur; he also knew that Gray really loved her. In particular he remembered that one time in class when Elfman had made some comment about girls being less manly and therefore less tough. Gray had jumped to the female population's defense and rushed to tell Elfman that Ur could beat his ass and any man's with her right hand tied to her left foot, or something of the sort. He'd witnessed the beauty and grace of the woman only a handful of times when she appeared at school to pick up Gray and truth to be told; she did look rather fierce.

"Technically I was still in the system, actually. Ur just refused to let Lyon and I move from house to house until we found a family of our own. Right up until Silver sued for custody when I was 12. Ur fought it because she didn't want me to live with Silver, he did give me up when I was 4 after all. She lost the case quickly because she'd fallen ill shortly before and was deemed less fit to raise me than Silver was."

Natsu looked at his youth friend in shock, ashamed that he did not even know all this when he claimed that he knew Gray so well back in their days. He was going to say something, to express his sympathy, or maybe just to lighten the mood, but Gray spoke up again.

"you should pull up your pants, Natsu, unless you want Jackal or the others to see you like that." Spurring Natsu into action.

As he quickly pulled his boxers and jeans back up and buttoned them, he looked at Gray in confusion: "shouldn't you…?" his eyes trailed up Gray's form, from his naked feet up to his naked shoulders and landed on the only piece of jewelry he wore; a collar. It disturbed Natsu for many reasons but one of them was that he remembered there to be a necklace. The sword necklace he cherished the same way Natsu cherished his beloved white muffler. Remembering how fond little Gray used to be of the piece of silver, although Natsu had never known why, he thought back to Gray in the hallways of the school and wondered if the raven just never wore it anymore or if he merely took it off for work. _Work, disgusting._ He couldn't think of a time he'd particularly noticed the cross-look-alike pendant, but also couldn't recall _not_ having seen it. He wondered if it was something Gray would want to talk about. When his eyes tore away from the raven's chest and up to the man's face, he could see him smirk, which brought a sinking feeling to Natsu's stomach.

"Like what you see, Squinty Eyes?" He flexed his pectorals briefly, numbing Natsu's mind again, before he spoke up: "and no, I shouldn't. Believe me, anyone that might walk in here has seen me in worse positions than lounging on the bed with my dick out."

Natsu had choked on his spit one too many times that night, and yet he proved unprepared again and started coughing, the image of Gray tied up on the bed with his feet dangling in the air while his throat was being fucked by a stranger popped up in his mind. "Then maybe…"

How often had Gray guessed what he was going to say? At first, Natsu thought it only proved how well they fit together. But now he flinched and realized it proved how many times he'd been in this situation. Yet, he couldn't help but look at Gray and wait for the other man to understand where he was going, so that he himself did not have to say it, or acknowledge it maybe.

"Yes." Gray said with a loud and dragged out sigh, "you wanna or should I?" He winked at Natsu, obviously knowing that Natsu wasn't going to touch him, not unless Gray specifically asked him to. So even though the question still hung in the air, Gray rolled off the bed and strolled over to the desk to pull out a drawer. He took a tiny black device and rummaged a little more until he found another small object, one of them he threw over for Natsu to catch. He then strolled back to the bed and dropped down on the floor next to it after once more taking the handcuffs off the bed. He took the tiny device between his thumb and index finger and laid back on the floor, bringing it up to his anus.

Natsu couldn't help but stare intently at the action; how Gray spread his long, beautiful, flawless legs wide, exposing the puckered, swollen hole that Natsu could imagine had been the subject of continues torment that night. He swallowed hard when Gray shoved the little device up his anus in one go, until it disappeared out of sight. Just the sight got Natsu semi-hard again, although he had no idea just what was going on. Gray sat up on his ass, keeping the little device inside by means of blocking the exit, and scooted backwards until his back made contact with the head board, slapping the cuffs onto his one wrist and then onto the other after connecting it to the leg of the bed.

"Turn it on, Natsu, we don't have a lot of time." He said in a hurried voice.

Natsu looked down at the device Gray'd thown at him, finding that he was holding a remote control for something. It had an on and off button, and heeding Gray's command, he pushed on it. The room was filled with a loud buzzing and an even louder groan from the raven as he shifted uncomfortably. Something clicked in Natsu's head and his eyes nearly popped out of his head; "G-Gray, did you just shove a vibrator up your ass?" For some unknown reason, the tightness in his pants seemed to give him back his ability to talk full sentences. Or maybe it was the erotic face Gray was making that went so fucking great with the sounds of pleasure he emitted.

The raven opened his eyes and looked up at Natsu, breathing heavily, "well I wasn't about to voluntarily shove that devil's weapon back up my ass," his eyes quickly darted over to the pink dildo that Natsu had to pull out of the man's anus before; it laid discarded on the floor, "and you weren't really volunteering to put your dick up me so what's a bondage whore supposed to do not to get beat up by his beloved father." For the first time that evening, a semblance of anger seemed to seep through his voice, or maybe not even anger; just frustration or annoyance, and it made Natsu snap out of his momentary daze.

"Get out of here. I can help you." He whispered quickly, starting to hear footsteps walking up the stairs at the end of the hallway, he feared his time was nearly over.

Gray let out an almost maniacal chuckle, "ah, so that's why you were here," he purred, "another prince charming come to save the slut stuck up here in this whore tower of sex and abuse." He shook his head dramatically, before letting it fall back against the bed, still moaning loudly at the stimulation in his anus, which made Natsu's eyes involuntarily dart over to the man's already hard member. "If that's the prize you want for setting me free from this hellhole, Natsu…" he said, forcing Natsu's focus back up to Gray's eyes while trying to keep himself from licking his lips in lust, "you could've just taken it. Now turn it on higher, Natsu."

The sudden change of subject made Natsu swallow another lump in his throat as he pushed a button on the remote which instantly increased Gray's volume. Natsu couldn't help from touching his bulge through his pants, although he was desperately telling himself he shouldn't.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Gray said huskily, hardly getting out more than a whisper through his arousal, "you're not the first to come in here with the same intentions, only to fall for the alluring chance to have me completely at your mercy. You're just the first to not use it." He said as he let out a loud moan just when the door to the room opened without a heads up.

* * *

 **AN:**

So, yeah that was it, that was the action. I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing lemon so if you have any pointers, please just leave a comment I greatly appreciate those.  
I hope it was to your satisfaction, I'd hate to lose any readers over this. What's there to say other than that? Gray's clearly shielding his heart so that all of the torture and humiliation doesn't get to him and can't break him; in my eyes he's the kind of person who'd do that. Like he could cry and protest, but his pride won't let him and he's smart enough to know that it won't do him any good.  
So, what are your thoughts on Silver so far? I'm curious cause I don't usually write stories with actual bad guys in it so tell me if he's even remotely convincing or not.  
Now, how would Natsu's last name give him a spot in Gray's schedule? What's the story behind Gray's previous 'princes'? And how, oh how are they supposed to go about their business as regular at school on Monday, Natsu knowing all that he does now? Find out in the coming chapters!  
I don't have much more stored so your comments are going to make or break this story from now on; if the story's liked well enough I'll write and post another chapter. If not, I'll try again with a new story I suppose.


	6. The Underworld King

Warning: graphic sexual content, mental/physical torture, blackmailing & bondage

 **Chapter 6: The Underworld King**

 _"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Gray said huskily, hardly getting out more than a whisper through his arousal, "you're not the first to come in here with the same intentions, only to fall for the alluring chance to have me completely at your mercy. You're just the first to not use it." He said as he let out a loud moan just when the door to the room opened without a heads up._

"Oh, Gray!" Jackal's voice sang, the door opened up only a couple inches, "are you decent?"

That was a rhetorical question, because nothing about Gray was decent, nothing that happened in this room was decent.

But Gray sturdily ignored his colleagues holler, possibly because it didn't matter what he said, Jackal was going to walk into the room any second now. "In fact," he favored to say in a husky voice, "you are prince charming number three."

Natsu wanted to say something. He desperately wanted to tell Gray not to lose hope. That whatever he got out of this deal with Silver wasn't worth it, nothing was worth this type of torment. He wanted to open up his mouth and shout out all the ways in which Gray was better than this, that he deserved more than this. That nobody deserved this, even. He even wanted to scold these other two so-called 'princes', because whoever gave up on Gray was an asshole just as much as all the other pricks that had visited Gray in his room that night. And to use Gray like that, when they were supposed to be his saviors? If Natsu wasn't so absolutely turned on still at the sight of Gray being a whimpering mess on the floor before him, he'd probably cry.

He'd just unconsciously stuffed his hands into the front of his pants, rubbing his erection. As though hiding it from sight would make it less disgusting, less disgraceful. As though it wasn't giving in when nobody could see it. But Gray's eyes were focused on the moving hand in his pants and whilst the pulses of pleasure roared through Natsu once more, the gaze of his crush turned him on so much that all his thoughts turned to goo. He even forgot the fact that Jackal still stood in the doorway.

"Jeez, Natsu." The man said, "not touching him is almost as hot as touching him would be." He strode into the room and stood beside Natsu, laying his elbow on Natsu's shoulder and ogling Gray, who stubbornly kept his eyes open despite the clear euphoria he was in. "God, he's hot, isn't he?" He quickly let his eyes dart down to Natsu's ministrations in his pants. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but your time's up. I would've let you continue if it wasn't for the fact that the bossman reserved this slot.

This got Natsu's attention and he snapped his head in Jackal's direction, his body jerking away making Jackal stumble and almost fall over, "S-Silver?" Of all the sick things Natsu'd seen and heard that night, and there were a lot, the idea of a father sexually abusing his son was just the cherry on top. Bile rose in his throat but he managed to swallow it down. He looked at Gray, to see his reaction to the information, and shockingly enough he had his gaze averted to the side. Cheeks flushed in either embarrassment or the approach of his orgasm.

"Ew," Jackal said, "Gross." Everything here was gross, "they're family, Natsu. That's disgusting, why would you-…" he shook his head, as though the image Natsu conjured was the most disturbing thing he could even think of. "Silver's not the boss, he just, like, manages this place in Mard Geer's stead."

"That's right." A voice sounded from behind Natsu. The pink turned around to come face to face with a man he'd actually seen before, Mard Geer, Zeref's abusive absolute asshole of an ex-boyfriend. "ah, Natsu, long time no see."

Natsu desperately tried to talk but no more came out than a pathetic stammering. This was bad news. Bad, bad news. "Mard…"

The young man –too young to actually run a whorehouse-slash-stripclub in Natsu's opnion- grinned at him. "Fancy seeing you here in my humble abode. How's your brother?"

In all his bashfulness and despite his embarrassment over the truly horrendously embarrassing situation they found themselves in, Natsu couldn't help but stay true to his nature and stomped over to the guy, only to sucker punch him in the nose.

Whether Mard Geer had not seen it coming or was just welcoming the punch, he was a masochist and a sadist after all, Natsu didn't know. He did know that the man should have been able to avoid his punch. It wasn't the first time they'd fought after all. Zeref was perfectly capable of holding his own but Natsu was a bit of a hothead and this guy was one of the most terrible things that ever happened to their little family.

When the man recovered he held his bleeding lip and looked at Natsu with hooded eyes. "Jackal, leave us." He said before walking over to the bed to stand beside the shivering Gray.

Natsu balled his hands to fists at his side, a raging fire just beyond his skin waiting to burst and erupt the room into flames. "One finger on Gray and I will kill you, asshole." He threatened, his voice low in both terror and anger, fearing the man's next move. He almost hoped that Jackal would stay in the room, for despite the man being a terrible pig, he'd shown to be on Natsu's side before a couple of times and maybe he would be of some sort of help in this situation.

The flicker of hope that was sparked by Jackal's momentary hesitation quickly faded when Jackal slowly walked backwards out of the door and closed it behind him.

Natsu's eyes stayed locked with Mard Geer's and he felt his heart drop at the victorious sneer the man wore. He crouched down beside Gray and tore his eyes away from Natsu's to focus on the sweaty mess on the floor. With one hand, Mard Geer took a hold of Gray's chin and jerked his head sideways so that his lips could crash into Gray's with a bruising force. Natsu could even see Gray visibly flinch.

He moved to aid his crush, but Mard quit right in time, holding his hand up to Natsu to sign him to stay put. Natsu couldn't help but obey when he was distracted by the outright fear he spotted in Gray's eyes as the dark orbs followed the intruder as he moved over to Gray's feet. He wrapped his hands around each of Gray's calves and smirked deviously before he jerked on the man's legs, hard. Gray was pulled his way, making him roughly fall backwards as far as the cuffs on his wrists would give without his arms being pulled out of their sockets. His head smacked painfully into the bedframe.

Natsu was rooted to his spot, fingers itching to actually wrap his hands around Mard Geer's throat and squeeze until all their problems went away.

"Gray will suffer for every attempt you make to attack me," the asshole spoke with a chuckle as he moved one of Gray's legs to rest on his shoulder. The buzzing had become louder with Gray's laid back position and from Natsu's point of view he could just see Gray's asshole closed tightly to try and not lose the device. Natsu's heart stuttered as he thought of all the things he wanted to do but he couldn't because of the power Mard Geer held over Gray.

Mard Geer grinned at Natsu over his shoulder before he roughly shoved four of his fingers up Gray's ass. Gray screamed in agony and Natsu's heart stuttered.

"Let- let go of him!" Natsu protested as he could clearly see Mards fingers moving in and out of Gray's behind, disappearing up until his knuckles each and every time. "D-don't, please!" He begged. His heart breaking at the tears that finally ran down Gray's cheek.

"Gah!" Gray let out a strained groan as Mard tried to move his hand in even further, coming out with the vibrator in his hand.

"Hold this for me, will you?" Mard said with a smirk as he held it out to Natsu, who's mushy brain could not think clearly enough to actually deny the projectile.

And there he stood; crying, actually crying, his hand clamped so harshly around the vibrator that he could hear it crack and the buzzing stopped. His eyes trained on the beautiful man of his desires who laid on the ground whimpering in pain instead of pleasure as a sadist abused his asshole.

"Moan for me, Gray." Mard Geer said with a dark chuckle as he finally put his thumb inside the gaping hole in Gray's behind with the rest of his fingers, stretching him beyond what should be humanely possible.

Instead Gray screamed in pain, pulling on his restraints until his wrists bruised every color of the rainbow. The defiance, as Mard Geer would see it, was met with a hard slap to Gray's cheek, "I said moan for me."

Gray remained quiet for a second as the hand-shaped spot on his cheek formed and Natsu whimpered in his stead.

"H-Hm…" Gray mused softly, upon which Mard Geer pounded deeper into Gray's ass, getting the knuckle of his thumb past the rim of Gray's butthole. "Hn!"  
But there wasn't any pleasure in Gray's posture, not even his dick was hard anymore.

Do something, Natsu ordered himself, do something. Help him. Save him. But Mard Geer's threat echoed in his mind and Natsu knew and hated the man enough to know that he was ruthless and that he would follow through with his threat, or do worse than that, even. His hand finally unclenched and the broken remains of the device fell to the ground with a soft thud.

He took a step forward, his hand raised to Mard Geer, fully intending to take him down.

But Mard Geer stood up from his position, leaving Gray spent and hurt on the floor. He turned around to face Natsu and grinned when he found the murderous intent on Natsu's face. "Oh, come on, little brother, you and I both know you wouldn't risk it. Do you know how much power I have over him? I could literally murder nearly every single person he cares about and he still wouldn't leave me." To Natsu's great shock, he dropped his robe to the ground, proudly showing off his naked glory to their unscheduled guest.

God, Natsu could only think, his dick was enormous. And it was. Although Natsu wasn't shy about his own body, and Gray was hung nicely as well, neither were anything compared to this man. Zeref had once referred to him as the Underworld King and although Natsu'd never doubted the underworld part, he now understood what the king part was about.

"I…" Natsu tried, forcing his eyes up to Mard Geer's eyes, which were –annoyingly enough- filled with amusement, "I could have you locked up, my parents are lawyers."

"Idiot." Mard Geer said, "you think I don't know who your parents are?"

Natsu remained quiet and instead looked past Mard Geer to find Gray looking back at him with an expression that Natsu couldn't decipher. He didn't seem embarrassed anymore. Maybe he seemed a little guilty, or pleading. Whatever it was, it unnerved Natsu.

"You don't think we'd hand our prized whore over to you for you to use and abuse without getting something in return, right?" Mard Geer laughed loudly and Natsu could only stare at him in confusion. And disgust, definitely disgust. Especially when Mard moved his hand down and started stroking his magnificent length. "We have you abusing Gray on film, dear Natsu. If you sue us we'll take you down with us." He smiled victoriously once more and added, "not that you'll sue us. Because your parents care much more about the reputation you'd ruin than they care about some random kid getting fucked up the ass by strangers. Hell," he said with a sneer, "from what I've heard, they probably care more about their reputation than they care about you."

Natsu's heart broke, not because of the fact that his parents didn't care about him, because he knew that. He knew that his parents sucked and he didn't care because he had Zeref and Igneel and Mavis and Lucy and they were good enough for him. What broke his heart was the realization that Mard Geer was right about the rest, too. There was nothing he could do to help Gray now.

Mard Geer turned around and towered over a quivering Gray, still stroking his length casually as he smirked at the younger raven. "God, Gray, I love it when you're scared of me. I would love to use all the torture devices your father set up for you but I just need to get off quickly this time so you're in luck 'cause I'm just going to play with you a little bit." He smirked again and looked over his shoulder at Natsu, "take off your pants, filth."

Natsu looked at him in confusion, not really registering the question as one directed to him for some reason.  
This idiocy resulted into Mard Geer firmly planting his heal into Gray's stomach, the chains ringing as Gray wanted to wrap his arms around his stomach instinctively "I will not ask you again, Natsu."

"Wh-what?" Natsu asked, panicking because he realized that his actions were causing the pained expression on Gray's face, but still not fully grasping what the underworld king wanted him to do.

"P-pants," Gray groaned, "Nat- Natsu, please." The raven heaved his eyes up to his pinkette classmate and Natsu could see his eyes rimmed with tears as he kept pulling his bruised wrists.

Although still unsure of all that was happening, Natsu took off his pants, stepping out of them slowly, eyes remaining locked with Gray's pleading ones.

Mard Geer's heels remained pushed roughly into Gray's gut and he coughed to get attention from Natsu, "underwear too, filth. And your shirt, while you're at it."

The eye contact between Natsu and Gray never stopped and the pinkette found both strength and weakness in the raven's eyes. He needed to carry on. Gray needed this. So he stripped until he was bared for Mard Geer's eyes to see. Not that he was looking, because he had his eyes focused on Gray's still pained expression.

"It's off, Mard. Now stop, please, you're hurting him." And sure enough, Mard Geer lifted his foot from Gray's stomach who coughed and heaved and tried to sit up.

"Good, now, come here." The man said, "on your knees next to him."

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm sorry it sucks, but I've been busy and I wanted to post something for you all so you wouldn't give up on me. This entire scene wasn't planned at all either, I wasn't even going to put Mard Geer in the story but shit happens...  
Also, I had this entirely edited and improved and ready to post but my internet failed so I'm giving you the unedited version for now and I'll probably upload the edited version later when I feel like doing it again (it's such a drag).  
My questions for you today are; what are your thoughts on Mr & Mrs Dragneel? And who do you think/wish the other two princes are and what are your thoughts on them? Please let me know in the comments, also; if you want to see any pairings (yaoi or otherwise) let me know I'll see what I can do with 'em.


	7. Drugs and Hypocrisy

Warning: graphic sexual content, mental/physical torture, drugs, non-con & double penetration

 **Chapter 7: Drugs and Hypocrisy**

 _"It's off, Mard. Now stop, please, you're hurting him." And sure enough, Mard Geer lifted his foot from Gray's stomach who coughed and heaved and tried to sit up._

 _"Good, now, come here." The man said, "on your knees next to him."_

Tentatively and still unsure of the situation, Natsu slowly walked past Mard Geer and sat down on his knees next to Gray, who was breathing deeply to get his intestines working again after the pressure Mard had put on them. "Now what?" Natsu spit, venom in his voice and disgust in his eyes, although he regretted his tone when he saw Gray flinch at it.

Mard Geer just chuckled and smiled at the pinkette, "right, now you kiss."

"Huh?" Natsu couldn't help but let his confusion ride through his voice as he finally broke eyecontact with Gray to look at the older guy in surprise. Kiss?

But looking at Mard Geer allowed Natsu to also spot the evil that crossed his face, "that's what you want right?" Natsu felt doom impending on his heart, what was that supposed to mean. "You've had a crush on him for years."

Natsu swallowed hard, he had been afraid it would come to this. Gray's gasp led Natsu to believe that the raven had not known this fact yet, which actually surprised Natsu. He didn't dare to look around to Gray, to see his expression of shame or disgust. He wouldn't.

"Now, go on. I said: kiss." Mard Geer said with a sneer. He took a threatening step closer to Gray's other side and the whimper that Gray released at the action brought Natsu back to the present. Gray feared Mard Geer, so much so that he'd rather have sex with Natsu in front of the man than deny him anything. How Gray could fear any man after what he goes through weekly, after what Natsu saw happening right before his 'shift' began. He couldn't possibly fear sex anymore, and he could hardly fear abuse anymore either after what Natsu knew about Gray's relationship with his father. So he wondered what exactly Gray feared about Mard Geer.

On the other hand, he wasn't going to let those fears come true. If kissing Gray was the only way to keep him safe then Natsu was much obliged to do so. He turned his body towards Gray, who was leaning into him; away from Mard Geer. He took the raven's chin and turned his face to meet his. He stared into Gray's eyes looking once more for encouragement or a plea for him to stop but for once, Gray was unreadable.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered, so softly that even Natsu, who's face was a mere centimeter away from Gray's, could hardly distinguish it. "You don't have to… I won't make you."

Since Gray wasn't going to give Natsu any strength now, he figured that the roles need be switched and he gave Gray a stern look, that was full of confidence and determination that he hoped would help Gray find himself as well. Then he placed his lips onto Gray's.

It was an invitation more than an intrusion. He didn't move his lips, he didn't push or try to invade Gray's mouth with his tongue. He merely showed Gray that it was alright and waited for him to make the next move.

Gray didn't make him wait long as he started moving his lips against Natsu's, pushing against him as he sucked and bit on Natsu's lip, making sure not to cross any boundaries Natsu hadn't explicitly allowed him to cross.

Gray was a good kisser, for sure. Natsu wondered if he more often kissed his costumers like this, so passionate but still so graceful and respectful. Natsu wanted more. He opened his mouth willingly and Gray followed suit as their tongues clashed in a battle, or a dance. Natsu was pushing into Gray the same way Gray was pushing into Natsu and the world was starting to fall away around them. Maybe Mard Geer would be satisfied, just watching them kiss? Maybe they could just do this all night and all would be well.

But that fantasy came to a brutal end when Mard Geer roughly yanked Natsu back by his hair with a devilish chuckle. Instead of commenting on the kiss, like Natsu thought he would do, Mard Geer focused on Gray. He held out a little vial to the raven that had some sort of purple potion in it. Gray clearly recognized it, for he scrambled back against the bed.

"No, no, please, sir!" Gray said with fear evident in his voice. "I'll do anything I promise, just not… not that."

Mard Geer laughed at the response and shook the vial as he brought it closer to Gray, "oh, little slut, you know I don't give a damn what you want."

"Please," Gray begged, his voice trembling, but clearly already defeated, he knew he wasn't going to change the devil's mind, no matter how much he wanted it. "Silver will…" but even that sentence he wouldn't finish.

"I can handle Silver, I'm not afraid of him." Mard Geer said, as he popped the little cork lid off with a loud 'pop'. "Now open up."

Natsu watched as Gray hesitantly opened his mouth wide, his eyes cast to the side. "What is that?" Natsu asked, a new rage starting to boil in his belly, "what are you giving him, you bastard?"

Mard Geer waited until the entire content had trickled down Gray's throat before he thought it fit to answer Natsu, "it's a drug, Natsu. One of my own creation. It's called XF005, but I like to call it slut serum." He chuckled over his own joke before gesturing to Gray, "it makes him super horny and willing."

Natsu's eyes fell onto Gray again, only to see him with his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Little droplets of sweat decorated his forehead and he was biting his lower lip. He kept staring at Gray, who looked like he was in pain, while Mard Geer took it upon himself to collect the keys and unlock the handcuffs that tied Gray to the pole. When the man was free of any restrictions, Mard Geer helped him sit up, keeping him upright in his arms for a second.

"What's happening, he doesn't look horny to me, he looks like he's in pain, you asshole!" Natsu said, fretting about the groan Gray had let out when Mard Geer set him up right.

"Well, he is." Mard Geer said with a shrug, "The drug's not perfect yet, it has a lot of… unpleasant side-effects. Give him a second."

And sure enough, a couple seconds later, Gray had stopped shivering and his breathing had gone back to normal. Another short moment later his eyes opened, although they remained glazed over and distant, as though he wasn't actually present.

Mard Geer smiled victoriously as he stood up, pulling Gray up with him, "alright, slut," he said as he cupped Gray's dick with his hand, "tell me what you want from me."

Gray let out a loud groan and hung into Mard Geer's body, "Fuck me in the ass so hard I won't be walking right for days." His voice was laced with a thick layer of lust and the last words were each separated with a kiss to Mard Geer's jawline or neck.

Mard Geer chuckled at him and let him do his thing for a second before taking him by the shoulders and turning him around to face Natsu. He grabbed Gray by his hips and forcefully pulled him back to frot his dick against Gray's behind. "Guh." He let out, "now tell me what you want Natsu to do."

Natsu looked into Gray's lust filled eyes, scared and worried but also turned on immensely. His dick twitched automatically at the sight and apparently, Gray had seen it too as his eyes casted downward towards Natsu's member and he licked his lips, "hmm," he moaned. Mard Geer was still humping his ass with his monstrous dick whilst Gray's dirty fantasies took him elsewhere. "Come here."

Natsu obeyed, one hand on his dick because he couldn't help it, one hand reaching out to Gray's outstretched hand. Who reeled him in when he was close enough to grab. He pulled Natsu into his chest, his hand landing onto Natsu's ass immediately as he started kissing Natsu's jawline from the side of his chin up to the base of his ear, where he whispered, "I want your dick in me, Natsu. Set me on fire from the inside out and I will be forever grateful." At the end of the sentence, he took Natsu's earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it, making Natsu take in a sharp breath.

"You hear that, Natsu?" Mard Geer said as he finally stopped humping Gray's buttcrack, "he want's us both up his ass. You think we can fit?"

It took a moment for Natsu to understand what Mard Geer was implying and when he did, his eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. He coughed at the thought, uttering "wh-what, that's not…" a slight panic overtook him, that can't be possible!

"For a short amount of time…" Mard said as he pushed his body against Gray's back, running his hands down the sides of Gray's body and pulling him back against him, Gray keeping Natsu close so that they formed some kind of human sandwich, "for a short amount of time Gray's neurosystem is going to be completely off. Quite literally everything," he stopped talking to drag his sharp nails from Gray's hip diagonally across his abdomen, which resulted in a loud moan and Gray throwing his head back onto Mard Geer's shoulder, "will be perceived as pleasure." Mard Geer smiled evilly at Natsu as he dug his nails into Gray's hips, drawing blood. Gray let out a sharp gasp and brought his hands up behind him to entangle themselves in Mard Geer's hair. The picture was wonderful, Gray so intoxicated, a slave to his primal instincts. It was highly erotic the way he bent his back to reach over his shoulder and the way he encouraged Mard Geer to proceed his ministrations. If only it wasn't Mard Geer. If only it was him.

Gray seemed to have a similar thought as he brought his eyes down to Natsu again, "please Natsu, I need you." He said it like he meant it, like he needed a release, or like he needed an escape. And natsu was so entranced by the sight of his lover that he would give him anything he wanted, as though it was him, instead of Gray, who was drugged.

He stepped in closer, pressing his body flush against Gray's again, and tore Mard's hands away from Gray's hips only to replace them with his own. Instead of hurting, he rubbed soothing circles over the soon to be bruises on his hips as he ducked his head to suck on Gray's collarbone, enjoying every whimper and moan that escaped the raven's lips. Natsu couldn't help but let his hands travel upwards as he bucked his hips into Gray's, letting both of their erections rub against each other painfully.  
Natsu was so consumed with rubbing Gray's nipples and kissing and sucking his jawline that he had not realized Mard Geer's hand had slipped between them and gotten hold of their erections together in one hand. When he started rubbing them, the first thought that went through Natsu's head was 'back off', as though he was infiltrating in their special moment. But when one of Gray's hands left the back of Mard's neck to find sanctuary in Natsu's hair he could only focus on the look of pleasure on Gray's face. It was like he had found his nirvana.

Gray was swaying dangerously on his feet, a side effect from the drug, Natsu assumed, and was leaning back heavily against Mard Geer, who at some point decided it was enough.

"If you're not going to stand on your own, slut," he hissed in Gray's ear, "then why stand at all?" In a swift motion, he stepped back and turned Gray around before the younger raven could fall over. He grabbed Gray by his thighs and lifted him up until Gray could wrap his legs around Mard Geer's middle, his arms resting around the man's shoulders so that he wouldn't fall backwards onto Natsu.

Mard Geer wasted no time in running his hands down Gray's back and slipping four fingers into his anus, pushing them in and out for a bit before he sighed.

"Come over here, Natsu. He's been prepped enough." Natsu swallowed a lump in his throat but stepped over anyway. "To the dresser." Mard Geer ordered, still pumping his hand into Gray's butthole in rhythm with Gray's loud cries of pleasure.

Natsu hopped over to the dresser, feeling adrenaline and hurry take over his mind. He leaned against it, realizing that was probably what Mard Geer wanted from him. He gripped the edge of the dresser for his own stability and spread his legs a little so that Mard could stand in between them. Mard did as intended and wasted no time in grabbing Natsu's dick to position it under Gray's asshole. He immediately flopped Gray down onto Natsu, letting the pink's dick slide in all the way to his balls.  
"Gah!" Natsu shouted loudly at the pressure around his penis, that was new for him.

Gray let out his own moan at the same time and dropped one of his hands down to hold Natsu's hip, whilst the majority of his weight was still supported by Mard Geer.

"Now, slut," Mard said as he allowed the boys both a second or two to adjust, "let's go again," he pulled Gray up until Natsu's dick almost slipped out completely and dropped him down again, once more eliciting a gasp from the both of them.

"M-more!" Gray said pleadingly and Natsu almost felt guilty that he could not give enough himself.

"That's what I thought," Mard Geer said, he pushed Gray backward into Natsu, making the pinkette carry more of Gray's weight. He reciprocated by placing his one hand behind him instead of on the edge of the dresser and wrapping the other hand under Gray's upper leg to keep him from slipping down ward. Gray's back was now fully pushed against Natsu's front and Natsu's face was directly beside Gray's. He turned his head and buried his nose into Gray's hair, taking a deep wiff of his scent. It smelled like pinetrees and snow and maybe a bit of cinnamon.

His mind was taken off his own thoughts as he felt something prodding his balls; Mard Geer's dick. He was about to protest, to say that it wasn't going to fit. No-one could take two dicks up their ass at the same time. But Mard Geer had already pushed the head of his dick through Gray's ring muscle.

All three of them let out similar moans and groans that could only come from adventuring on unchartered territory. Very slowly but steadily, Mard Geer pushed his monstrosity further up Gray's ass, thereby tightening the hole for Natsu exponentially. When Mard Geer had his full length up Gray's ass, together with Natsu, he let out a sigh of relief and stopped for a moment so all three of them could get used to the new feeling.

"M-move…" Gray stammered after a few seconds of silence.

Natsu was definitely not prepared for the feeling of Mard Geer pulling Gray up and slamming him back down onto both their pelvises. He let out a loud scream. He did it again and again and Natsu had tears in his eyes at the amount of pleasure every single stroke gave him. It only intensified tenfold when Mard Geer decided to follow his own ruled again and started fucking into the thrust, thereby rubbing Natsu's dick even more. His postion between the dresser and Gray made it physically impossible for him to move, thereby it was just a case of him letting everything wash over him. Letting unspeakable things happen to him while he screamed in ecstasy. In an ideal situation, he would have run his fingers across Gray's body, but he couldn't because he was supporting both Gray's and his own weight with his hands and Ideally he would have used his mouth for better things than just screaming or moaning but then again, ideally he wouldn't be doing this with a third party either.

Natsu had never felt his orgasm come so fast in his life but possibly he'd never felt something so stimulating as this either. In only a few more strokes he finally blew his load into Gray's already very stuffed ass, who hissed at the feeling.

Coming did not relief Natsu of his duties, it seemed, because Mard Geer kept slamming into Gray's body with Natsu's dick still in their whilst Gray kept moaning a screaming. It took no more than three strokes before Natsu was hard again, his sensitive dick kicking into a jump start. It took even shorter this time before he came again, crying Gray's name.

Gray followed suit this time and let out an excited scream as he squirted his seed up over himself and Mard Geer. Natsu could clearly feel Gray coming as he clenched his anal muscles around him and Mard Geer, possibly setting Mard off as he, too burst his seed. All three road out their orgasm together before Mard Geer pulled Gray off and carried him over to the bed.

The first thing Natsu could see when the others separated from him, was the blood on Mard Geer's leg. It wasn't much, but it alerted Natsu to look down at his own body, finding it smeared with blood as well. The whole scene was like from a horror movie. Dark red traces of the substance coloured his member and his pelvis and pieces of his leg. He trembled in horror as he sped over to Gray's side, who'd just been dropped onto the bed unceremoniously. Natsu inspected what he figured would have caused the stains; Gray's abused asshole, and sure enough, he too had traces of blood everywhere.

"Mard, he's hurt!" Natsu said as he jumped over to where Gray's head was, but he jumped away just in time when Gray rolled over to the edge of the bed and hurled. All the contents of his stomach were deposited on the floor next to Natsu's feet, who would've been grossed out if he had not been primarily worried.

Mard Geer looked at the vomit, too, and scoffed. "God damnit, he's not supposed to eat on Saturdays," it was a rushed mumble, so tangled up with the curses that Natsu figured it wasn't said for Natsu to hear, but he did.

"What the fuck, asshole? You don't let him eat on Saturdays? That's sick! That's fucking inhuman! You're a monster!" he said, flashes of blood and vomit crossed his mind as he was overcome with anger. He stepped around the bed and shoved Mard Geer back. The taller man stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall over, much to Natsu's dismay.

"Oh, get off your high fucking horse, Natsu." The man said with a roll of the eye, "you're just as bad as I am. I mean, at least I get him something in return."

Natsu was appalled by Mard Geer's words and couldn't stop his fist from swinging at the other man. He had aimed for the nose but barely hit the side of Mard's chin when the other dodged at the last minute.

"You came twice, Natsu," Mard Geer said with a hint of victory in his voice, "you're not a bit less guilty than I am." He picked his robe off the ground where he'd left it earlier and pulled it on, tying it down in the front. "There's a sink and some clean washcloths in the corner if you want to clean up before you get dressed. I'll give you 10 minutes before Ezel will escort you out." And then he walked out the door, leaving Natsu with the still dry-heaving dirty and abused Gray. Disgust and anger once more welled up inside him. How could the bastard not even clean Gray up? Dress him? Cover him up at the very least! In his anger he stomped over to where Mard had said the sink was and he found one in the darker corners of the room. In the cabinet below were some clean washcloths. He grabbed two and wetted them in the sink before he walked over to Gray.

"I'm sorry Gray, I'm so sorry." Natsu said, as he pushed Gray back on the bed, supporting his head with a pillow. He started wiping down Gray's chest, where the sticky remnants of his own orgasm still lingered. He used the same cloth to wipe most of the rest of Gray's body, including most of the blood from between his legs. When the washcloth was rendered unusable, he threw it aside and took the second, with which he first dabbed at Gray's sweaty and feverish face. "God, what even was in that drug that he gave you?" Natsu said as he used the napkin to wipe some drool from the corner of Gray's mouth as he whimpered in what seemed to be a restless sleep. He used that cloth to once more go over the blood stains between Gray's legs, trying to get the evidence out of the crime scene. When he was done cleaning Gray up he quickly ran the cloth over his own body, not bothering to clean himself well because he was going to shower for the better part of the next two hours, probably.  
He threw the second cloth away and turned around to see if he could find something for Gray to wear, or something to cover him up, at the very least, but there weren't even any blankets in the room. Hesitantly, Natsu picked his own boxers off the floor and slipped them onto Gray's legs, at least that was something.

He then slipped on his jeans and t-shirt and walked back up to Gray. He laid his hand on the raven's forehead, feeling a tremendous heat coming from the usually surprisingly cold figure. "Shit he's burning up…" Natsu fretted. He took another washcloth from the cabinet and wetted it under the sink before squeezing out the excess water and bringing it over to his crush. He folded it until it fit on Gray's forehead and squeezed it a little when it laid there so that little bits of water trickled down the sides of Gray's face and into his hair.

He was so focused on the activity that he nearly missed the tear that slipped out from underneath Gray's dark eyelashes.

Natsu's heart clenched for him. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and leaned down to softly place a kiss on Gray's cheek. "I'll get you out of this, Gray. I promise. I don't care what I'll have to do and it probably won't be easy. But I will find out what he's got on you and I will make sure that it goes away." He took Gray's trembling hand in his own and squeezed it until the trembling stopped, "just please, hold on."

Then the door opened and a bulky man with spikey teal hair came in. "It's time for his beauty sleep, sir." He said with a large grin on his face. If Natsu wasn't so mentally and physically exhausted, he would have picked a fight with the guy for being so cocky. But not then, not that day. He threw one look over at Gray, who'd turned over in his sleep causing washcloth to have already slipped off his forehead, and walked out the door with Ezel.

* * *

 **AN:**

So, that's it. I was kind of not looking forward to writing this since I got so little reviews to the last chapters. But then suddenly I got some new followers and favorites and for them I decided I would write another chapter. Next chapters will be a little less lemon-y, although there will most definitely be lemon. We'll probably set the scene back at school, maybe learn some more about Gray's past and the deal he made with Silver and Mard Geer.  
So thanks for reading. Please review, I mean it, those absolutely make my day and make me want to write more. Even if you didn't like the chapter just tell me so I can learn! Anyway so Mard is testing drugs on Gray, if that hadn't been clear yet and the outcomes of those are so terrible that not even Silver is okay with it (hence the "I can handle Silver. I'm not afraid of him.")


End file.
